The Lawless
by Theseus93
Summary: Historia ambientada en el Universo Marvel sobre héroes que no tienen nada que ver unos con otros unidos por casualidades del destino para enfrentarse a algo mucho mayor. Todos los derechos de los personajes canon y del Universo en sí pertenecen a Marvel. La clasificación M es por si se me escapa algún taco o escenas... no recomendadas xD. Cada domingo un nuevo capitulo.
1. SIC1: Viaje de Negocios

**Saga 1**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Viaje de Negocios**_

* * *

Hola. Me llamo Christopher Carridge. Y bueno… tengo un secreto. Pero para llegar a comprender el alcance del mismo, tendríais que saber mucho más sobre mí. Veréis… mi padre se llama Neil Carridge, y es el director Tecnológico de una empresa armamentística separada de industrias Hammer hace un tiempo. Como tal, se pasa la vida viajando de un lado a otro, y no conforme con eso, también es uno de los principales accionistas de la empresa, por lo que cree que puede compensar el tiempo que pasa sin hacerme caso con dinero. Se podría decir que soy un chico bastante listo, al menos más que mi padre. Y ese hombre de pelo canoso tuvo la idea de dejarme el sótano y diversos materiales que le sobraba a la empresa para mí. Su excusa era "Algún día llegarás a ser como yo, y tienes que empezar a esforzarte para ello". El problema es que el sótano en cuestión estaba lleno de máquinas para hacer ejercicio y musculación… cabe destacar que el sótano era el antónimo directo de la palabra "enano".

Bueno, el caso es que desde que heredé ese sótano, lo transformé a mi manera, pasándome horas y horas, ahí encerrado, entrenándome física y mentalmente, haciendo ejercicio y diseñando planos y creando diversas cosas con la tecnología que me daba mi padre. Tras tres años haciendo lo mismo día tras día mi padre decidió enseñarme como trabajaba para que en un futuro conociese todos los caminos y trucos para alcanzar el éxito. Ni que decir tiene que nada de eso me interesaba. Por el contrario, ya había llegado a diseñar tecnología que superaba con mucho a la que creaba su empresa, y hasta había diseñado un software propio mucho mejor que el que él utilizaba. La única tecnología que aun, o eso pensaba yo, me superaba era la de Stark, pero obviamente no podía ni pensar en igualarla.

Siguiendo con lo de mi padre, el tenía que hacer un importante viaje al reino de Wakanda para negociar con su rey, bastante conocido por ser el hombre conocido como Pantera Negra, que había sido un Vengador, sobre una inversión a cambio de obtener algo de Vibranium. No creía que T'Challa fuera a ofrecerle su tan preciado Vibranium a mi padre así como así, pero no pensaba decirle nada, porque, por una vez en su vida, iba a llevarme con él en un viaje de negocios, y Wakanda me interesaba especialmente.

Así pues, partimos temprano un domingo por la mañana. Cogimos el jet privado de papá (ya veis como el dinero no le faltaba precisamente a mi padre) y llegamos bastante más pronto de lo que esperaba, o quizás eran imaginaciones mías por haberme quedado dormido en el avión, cosa comprensible cuando te despiertan a las 4 de la madrugada un domingo habiendo estado despierto hasta la 1 de la madrugada trabajando en unas botas con electroimanes en la suela, en el sótano de tu casa.

Como llegamos muy temprano a la capital del reino, unas 3 horas antes de la reunión, mi padre me dio luz verde para darme una vuelta por ahí, advirtiéndome que tuviese cuidado con lo que hacía porque el país estaba muy anclado a la tradición, cosa que yo veía difícil debido a lo impresionantemente tecnológico que lo veía todo. Me sentía como en una película de ciencia ficción, con todos esos edificios gigantes de formas extrañas y a veces hasta me parecía sentir las vibraciones del metal más abundante de ese reino. Paseaba tranquilamente, sin prisa alguna, pero sin detenerme ni un momento. Eso era bastante raro en mi, ya que generalmente me gustaba observar todo lo que había a mi alrededor cuando iba a algún lugar nuevo, y me quedaba parado mucho tiempo analizando detenidamente lo que veía por si en un futuro me era útil, pero había algo allí que me hacía estar más alerta de lo normal y tenía la ligera sensación de que si me quedaba quieto pasaría algo.

De pronto, mi teléfono móvil sonó, casi provocándome un infarto de lo repentino de la llamada. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo extrañado, ya que había dicho a todo el mundo que no me llamasen que estaría en el extranjero y que les costaría un ojo de la cara llamarme. El número no me resultaba familiar, ni siquiera lo tenía guardado en mis contactos. Con el ceño fruncido, contesté la llamada.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Chris? Soy Karen.

— ¡Ah, hola! ¿Por qué me llamas? Te dije que estaría en Wakanda, como tu padre vea la factura del móvil…

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso, es su móvil de empresa, creerá que fue alguna de sus eternas llamadas. ¿Cómo te va por el país de la Pantera?

—Bueno, algo aburrido, me despertó mi padre a las 4 de la mañana solo para llegar con tres horas de adelanto.

—Viniendo de ese hombre no me extraña, la verdad. Pero te imaginaba más entusiasmado con esto, en clase siempre estabas haciendo todo tipo de planos que no entendía ni aunque me los explicases cien veces y siempre tenías todos esos proyectos tecnológicos… ¿y me dices que estás aburrido en la ciudad más tecnológica del mundo?

—Es que tengo una extraña sensa…

Justo en ese momento la señal se cortó. Extrañado, miré a mí alrededor, dándome cuenta de que me había alejado completamente de la ciudad y había llegado a un bosque de aspecto extraño. Cuando me dispuse a volver atrás sobre mis pasos oí un crujido de una rama proveniente de algún lugar a mi espalda. Me giré todo lo rápido que pude a tiempo de ver como una lanza se dirigía hacia mi cabeza, logrando esquivarla por muy poco, habiéndome llevado de recuerdo un pequeño corte en el brazo derecho, insertándose esta en un árbol a mi espalda. Un dolor agudo se extendió por todo mi brazo, dejándolo paralizado y tembloroso durante unos instantes. La lanza estaba electrificada.

Giré la cabeza frenéticamente en busca del agresor, pero el bosque era demasiado espeso como para poder divisar algo, así que tuve que dejarme guiar por mis otros sentidos. Cerré los ojos y esperé quieto a que algún sonido delatara su posición. Bingo. Una fuerte pisada me advirtió que alguien se encontraba a mi izquierda. Abrí los ojos y me giré hacia allí justo en el momento en el que un hombre de tez oscura y ropas tribales se abalanzaba sobre mi alzando una lanza idéntica a la que se había clavado en el árbol. Esta vez estaba preparado. Cuando aquel tipo llegó hasta mi, dejé caer el peso de mi cuerpo en la pierna que tenía retrasada, lo agarré de las muñecas y con un giro rápido me aparté de su rumbo tirándolo al suelo tras de mi. Una segunda lanza me atacó por un costado, casi sin darme tiempo a reponerme del anterior ataque, por lo que solo pude saltar hacia adelante, rodando por el suelo. Cuando me levanté, el segundo hombre volvía a atacar con la lanza mientras al que había tumbado se levantaba apretando su mano fuertemente contra su costilla derecha, al parecer le había dado justo contra una roca que allí había. Me agaché ante el envite del segundo hombre y me lancé contra él, tumbándole en el suelo. Apenas me había puesto en pie cuando el primero se lanzó hacia mí de nuevo, intentando alcanzarme con la eléctrica hoja de su lanza. Moviéndome tan rápido como pude, sostuve la lanza del tipo por la parte del mango y lo partí, lanzando la punta bien lejos para que no pudiese usarla. El segundo ya se había puesto en pie y un tercero había surgido de entre el follaje, aunque éste último venía desarmado, por lo que intuí que era el dueño de la lanza clavada en el árbol… ¡La lanza!

Retrocedí de un salto hacia donde se encontraba la lanza clavada y la saqué de un tirón con mi máxima fuerza. En el momento justo en que la cogí, los dos armados me atacaron al mismo tiempo, aprovechando que estaba acorralado. Con un movimiento rápido lanzado con todas mis fuerzas, rechacé ambas lanzas y me dispuse a atacarles, pero retrocedieron a tiempo, aunque pude enfocarme a tiempo hacia el desarmado y darle un golpe con la hoja de la lanza en el pecho, provocándole un shock que le dejó inconsciente. "Uno menos" pensé. Antes de poder recuperarme, la hoja de la lanza, del único que quedaba que la poseyese, me dio en la mano y la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió me hizo soltar la lanza y una maldición. Pero no le di tiempo a hacer nada más y le propiné una fuerte patada que le quitase su lanza de las manos también, aterrizando esta bien lejos. Aún así, ambos se abalanzaron sobre mí con la intención de golpearme.

—Basta.

Una voz profunda resonó en aquella zona del bosque, haciendo que los guerreros se detuvieran repentinamente. Busqué con la mirada la voz de mi salvador, con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que había supuesto esa lucha. Al fin pude ver como un hombre de tez morena se acercaba a nosotros a un paso lento pero majestuoso. Su vestimenta y manera de actuar ya me daban una pista de quien podía ser, pero no fue hasta que se acercó a la luz y pude verle el rostro que reconocí a quien había visto tantas veces en televisión. T'Challa, rey de Wakanda, también conocido como Pantera Negra.

—Has aguantado bien luchando contra mis hombres siendo tan joven, chico—me dijo, antes de dirigirse a los guerreros—Este chico y su padre son mis invitados, no suponen ninguna amenaza. Podéis volver a vuestros puestos.

Los guerreros hicieron una leve reverencia y se perdieron en la espesura del bosque. T'Challa los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron del todo y se giró de nuevo hacia mi, mirándome de arriba abajo como si me evaluara.

—No deberías haber entrado aquí, mis guerreros son muy susceptibles a que cualquier extranjero supere los límites de la ciudad.

—Lo siento, me distraje con el teléfono y no se como acabé aquí.

—De todas maneras, he podido ver que tienes buenos reflejos y sabes defenderte. Muchos militares estadounidenses no habrían podido con ellos, luchas muy bien para ser tan joven. Además tengo entendido que eres bastante inteligente. Cuando termine mi reunión con tu padre quiero que vengas a mi habitación, quiero hablar de algo contigo. Hasta entonces, me despido.

Con estas palabras, el rey de Wakanda se marchó por donde había surgido y desapareció al igual que aquellos guerreros suyos. Lentamente, mi mente procesaba todo lo que había pasado. Hablando con mi mejor amiga Karen había llegado a un bosque donde la señal telefónica se había perdido. Luego me emboscaron tres guerreros, al parecer de élite, sin venir a cuento, y después de defenderme a duras penas el mismo rey del país había detenido la pelea y me había citado en su habitación más tarde. Era algo totalmente inverosímil así que hice lo que cualquier ser inteligente haría en mi situación: Darse un pellizco para comprobar si estaba soñando.

Ya comprobado que estaba bien despierto, y que la sensibilidad había vuelto por completo a mi brazo derecho, me volví para regresar a la ciudad de nuevo, hasta que mis pies tocaron algo que no era hierba. Al mirar hacia abajo pude ver la punta de lanza que arranqué a aquel tipo. Me agaché y la toqué con una pequeña placa de hierro que siempre llevaba conmigo, (formaba parte de mi primer proyecto tecnológico fallido, las botas "TAU", en la cual solo quedaban las letras "TA"). Según parecía la punta ya no contenía corriente alguna cruzándola, así que la cogí con delicadeza y me la guardé en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, reemprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, me coloqué frente a la gran puerta que tenía ante mí. A pesar de no ser la estancia principal del palacio, ya que solo eran los aposentos del rey, la puerta de roble estaba grabada con todo lujo de detalles y parecía de una calidad extremadamente buena. Di unos suaves golpecitos en la misma que se propagaron velozmente y con una asombrosa claridad a través de toda la puerta. Como toda respuesta recibí un leve "adelante" proveniente de una voz, que ya me era familiar, del interior de la estancia. Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, como si se pudiese romper al mínimo roce, y entré. La estancia era digna de a quien pertenecía. La habitación del rey era como tres veces la mía propia. De paredes de tonos claros y símbolos Wakandianos y reliquias desperdigadas por todas las paredes. Una cama de matrimonio con dosel que parecía extremadamente cara y lujosa. El hombre conocido como Pantera Negra se hallaba mirando a través del gran ventanal que había en uno de los lados de la habitación. Me acerqué a él lentamente y con cuidado, pero no parecía prestarme atención. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si se había percatado de que ya había entrado.

—Esto… señor…

—Buenas tardes, señor Carridge. Quiere saber porque le he llamado aquí ¿verdad?

—Si… eso mismo—su alta e imponente figura se giró lentamente hacia donde yo me hallaba y clavó su solemne mirada en mis ojos. He de admitir que me encogí un poco ante su presencia. En su mirada se notaba un algo que haría estremecerse hasta al más duro, pero también había un brillo de amabilidad en ellos.

—Verás, tu actuación frente a mis guerreros me ha dejado realmente impresionado. Estaba bastante claro que no habrías podido aguantar mucho más tiempo contra ellos, pero no es una hazaña menor conseguir noquear a uno de ellos y desarmar a otro. Fue realmente impresionante, si añadimos también que partiste la madera del mango de una de las lanzas. En realidad, me recuerdas un poco a mí a tu edad, por eso estás aquí. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—C-claro, dígame—fue todo lo que pude pronunciar.

—Lo diré directamente: ¿Qué harías si tuvieras el poder de cambiar el mundo?

La pregunta me dejó en un estado de shock. Realmente no sabía que clase de pregunta era aquella, ni a cuento de qué venía. ¿Que haría? Sabía que además de ser el gobernante de una nación como aquella era un héroe y un vengador, pero hacerme una pregunta de esa índole a mí… No podía entenderlo bien, pero me dispuse a responder con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz ante tan inusual pregunta.

—Pues… si tuviese el poder de cambiar el mundo… supongo que trataría de dar lo mejor de mi mismo para evitar que la gente sufra más daño, ya que por cada persona que pierde la vida detrás hay una familia, unos amigos, que también sufren. Por cada persona que resulta herida por la actuación de gente que solo busca su propio beneficio o que no piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos hay gente que se preocupa y lo pasa mal. Que lo que en el mundo sucede afecta a las personas y yo, con ese poder, haría lo posible por ayudarlas.

Yo mismo me sorprendí de oír esas palabras salir de mi boca. No había pensado detenidamente lo que acababa de decir, me salió directamente del corazón. Era lo que sentía que era correcto. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de T'Challa, que se giró y avanzó hacia su cama, sacando de debajo de ésta un cofre de un blanco nacarado. Llevó el cofre ante mi y lo dejó caer ante mis pies, provocando un gran estruendo al caer, parecía pesar bastante.

—Ábrelo.

Con sumo cuidado, abrí el cofre. La superficie y el cierre parecían estar hechos de un material metálico bastante resistente, supuse que sería Vibranium. En el interior, enterrado en lo que parecía terciopelo, se hallaba una katana enfundada, cuya empuñadura y vaina eran de un color blanco puro. Me quedé asombrado al verla y me quedé un rato observándola, sin atreverme a tocarla. Tras haberla mirado repetidas veces, pasé mi vista hacia el rey, con una mirada indefinible.

—Es una katana tremendamente ligera y con hoja de Vibranium. Fue un regalo, pero el blanco no es un color que use demasiado, por tanto no la suelo usar. En cambio tú has demostrado merecer la espada, te la regalo. Úsala bien.

— ¿Cómo? Pero…

—Yo que tú me daría prisa en volver al hotel. Tu padre se sintió un poco decepcionado con la reunión y dijo que partiría pronto.

Y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y centró de nuevo su atención en el ventanal. Cogí la katana con sumo cuidado y me fui de la estancia con paso firme pero rápido, para comenzar a correr hacia el exterior del palacio al llegar al pasillo. Cuando mi padre tenía prisa no era bueno llegar tarde.


	2. SIC2: El suceso de Times Square

**Saga 1**

**Capítulo 2**

**_El suceso de Times Square_**

* * *

Soy Christopher Carridge, otra vez, si estáis leyendo esto…u os gusta mucho mi historia o es que estáis aburridos y no tenéis otra cosa que hacer que leer la rara vida de un adolescente, y ya hay que tener ganas. Bueno, eso es cosa vuestra, yo seguiré a lo mío. Habíamos dejado la historia cuando volvía de hablar con el rey de Wakanda. Como es comprensible, mi padre tenía mucha prisa por volver y ni se fijó en que llevaba una katana conmigo, simplemente me echó la bronca por llegar tarde y me hizo subir al avión. El viaje de vuelta fue tan aburrido como el viaje de ida, salvo que este se me hizo mucho más corto porque mi mente estaba distraída recordando las palabras del ex-vengador. Durante el viaje, le pedí a mi padre que me apuntase a clases de kendo, ya que pensaba sacarle partido a aquella katana de Vibranium que se me había dado. No creo que Pantera me regalara aquello para que acumulase polvo en un rincón de mi sótano. Mi padre aceptó sin darle demasiada importancia, por lo que un par de días después de mi vuelta a casa comencé con las clases de kendo.

Hasta entonces, entre entrenadores personales y entrenamientos propios, había aprendido varias artes marciales y también a desarrollar otro tipo de habilidades físicas, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad de aprender a manejar una espada hasta entonces. El primer día de las clases de kendo, me llevé en una mochila la katana de Vibranium, no sabía ni para qué me la llevaba, puesto que aprendería ese arte con una espada de madera llamada "boken" pero lo hice. Tras una primera clase agotadora, salí a dar un paseo con mi mejor amiga Karen, con la que hablé por teléfono en Wakanda. Durante el camino le expliqué el porqué de que se cortase la llamada cuando hablaba con ella, aunque me ahorré la parte en la que me enfrentaba a los guardias Wakandianos y en la que conocía al rey, ya que pensé que no era algo para ir contando por ahí. Cuando terminé de relatar la historia, parecí ver cierta sombra de sospecha en su rostro, como si supiese que le ocultaba algo, pero si eso es lo que pensaba no hizo nada que lo corroborase.

—Que tipos más raros… tanta tecnología para que luego tengan un bosque tan cerca de su capital…

—Son un pueblo altamente tecnológico pero muy anclado a la tradición, es algo normal.

— ¿Normal? ¿Qué tiene de normal que su rey tenga un submarino y hasta un transbordador espacial, que encima esté hecho de una aleación que repele casi todo?

— ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

—Sé muchas cosas que tienen que ver con los Vengadores.

—Mejor no pregunto…

—Oye, no pienses cosas raras que te conozco ¿eh?—dijo entre risas.

—No he dicho nada… solo que ahí sale de nuevo tu obsesión por los héroes.

—Yo no estoy obsesionada—dijo haciéndose la ofendida—además, si llamas a lo mío obsesión… ¿como llamas tu a esa manía tuya con Stark?

—Eh, eh, solo admiro su tecnología, Stark no me cae precisamente bien, ya viste la que lió con…

—Bla, bla, bla, di la verdad, te gusta Tony con su barba y su…

—Te recuerdo que llevo una katana en la mochila, y ahora sé usarla…

—Me quieres demasiado como para hacerme daño—dijo sacándome la lengua— además, ni siquiera has querido enseñármela cuando te he lanzado mi mirada de cachorrito, no creo que la utilices delante de mí.

Tenía bastante razón en lo primero, quizás ni ella misma sabía cuanto. Cuando me dispuse a responderle lo que llevaba tanto tiempo callándome, un sonido de una sirena nos llamó la atención, al parecer la policía estaba llegando a algún lugar cercano a donde nos encontrábamos, pero nosotros estábamos encaminándonos en dirección contraria. De pronto, sentí como la mano de Karen cogía la mía y me arrastraba dirección al tumulto a todo correr. Resignado, la acompañé hasta el origen del bullicio. Allí, se podían ver varios coches de policía rodeando a unos tipos armados con escopetas y ametralladoras, y un furgón blindado que estaba junto a ellos. Había mucha gente reunida alrededor de la escena, por muy peligroso que fuera todo aquello, la curiosidad podía con el miedo de las personas.

Cuando me fijé bien en aquellos tipos me di cuenta que uno de ellos llevaba un pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro casi por completo, pero el otro individuo, el que llevaba la ametralladora, iba con el rostro descubierto y apuntaba a la cabeza a una niña de entre 8 y 10 años. Ahí estaba el motivo por el que la policía estaba quieta sin mover un músculo. Los dos hombres lanzaron a la niña al interior del furgón y luego entraron ellos, subiéndose ellos en los asientos y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. La suerte se había despertado irónica ese día, pues el furgón de esos tipos se dirigía directo a la zona donde estábamos. La gente se apartó a toda prisa, y yo corrí en la dirección contraria a la de todos los demás, quedando a un lado yo solo. No sé que cable se me cruzó en la cabeza, pero saqué mis protecciones de kendo y mi katana y me las coloqué, clavando la hoja de ésta en el furgón blindado justo cuando pasaba frente a mí.

Parecía que el Vibranium funcionaba perfectamente bien, había cortado aquel armatoste metálico de gran dureza como si de un trozo de papel se tratase. Pero obviamente no podría pasarme mucho tiempo encaramado. Ayudándome de la espada y de los cortes que hacía con ella, logré escalar hasta la parte superior del furgón. Era muy probable que ya hubiesen visto a través del retrovisor lo que ocurría, pero no me importaba, salvaría a esa niña costase lo que costase. Corté muy lentamente, para no caerme, un circulo en la parte superior del blindaje, abriendo una apertura por la que me colé. Al entrar la niña se asustó y comenzó a gritar, traté de tranquilizarla explicándole que iba a ayudarla a salir de allí y que la llevaría con su madre. Tras un rato de convencimiento, se calmó y me dio tiempo a tratar de idear una estrategia, solo se me ocurrió una cosa: Atacar en cuanto viniesen a por mí, sin pensar en nada más.

De pronto, el vehículo frenó de golpe, derrapando y provocando un chirrido ensordecedor. A través del hueco del tejado pude ver las luces de la policía, al parecer estábamos rodeados. Comencé a escuchar ruido de disparos, y unos pasos que se acercaban hacia las puertas. Me agaché, y en cuanto éstas se abrieron me impulsé dando un salto hacia el tipo del pasamontañas, corté el cañón de su arma con la katana y le tiré al suelo de una patada. Se recuperó rápidamente de la caída y lanzó la inutilizada arma lejos, dispuesto a pelear con los puños. Intentó golpearme con ataques típicos del boxeo, pero yo era más rápido que él y conocía esos movimientos de sobra, por lo que en una sucesión rápida de patadas y un puñetazo limpio en su cabeza le dejé noqueado. Aprovechando que el otro tipo parecía no haberse dado cuenta aún de lo que había pasado en la parte de atrás, ayudé a la niña a bajar del vehículo y se marchó corriendo con la policía. Al mirar alrededor me di cuenta de que estaba en pleno Times Square.

Entonces, con paso firme, le di la vuelta al furgón y me acerqué al otro que quedaba, el de la cara descubierta. Con toda la valentía que pude, y modulando mi voz para que sonase algo diferente, traté de hablar con él.

—Se acabó, estás solo, tu compañero está inconsciente y la niña libre. Ríndete y entrégate. No merece la pena alargar esto más.

— ¿Que se acabó? Oh no… esto solo acaba de empezar…—dijo con un tono de voz que ponía los pelos de punta.

El tipo se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo que vi hizo desaparecer todo rastro de valentía que quedaba en mí. Pegado a su cuerpo, el hombre del rostro descubierto llevaba varios cartuchos de dinamita, en una mano el detonador y en la otra la ametralladora. Se trataba de un ataque terrorista, después de todo.

—Ahora… suelta esa katana, niño ridículo, y muere junto con todas estas personas… aunque antes quiero ver vuestras caras de terror durante un rato más… para que en la otra vida siga recordándolas y pueda reír a gusto… y no quiero movimientos por parte de la policía ni del público, nada de despejar la zona. Todos los testigos deben morir.

Mientras el tipo hablaba, solté mi katana, pero al mismo tiempo deslicé la mano hacia mi bolsillo y saqué la pequeña plaquita de metal con las letras TA y una pequeña goma elástica. Lo que iba a intentar podía salir rematadamente mal, pero no podía dejar que tanta gente muriese así como así, más aún cuando aquella pobre niña aún estaba por allí. Sin pensarlo más tiempo, usé la goma a modo de tirachinas y disparé la plaquita. Tuve suerte. La placa chocó contra la mano del tipo e hizo que la abriese por lo que el detonador cayó al suelo a varios metros de distancia. Furioso el tipo comenzó a disparar en mi dirección, por suerte era lo suficientemente ágil, y suerte de que el hombre no se molestase en apuntar, como para esquivar los disparos, que chocaban contra el metal blindado del furgón. La última bala que disparó logró rozarme el hombro, haciéndome sangrar bastante, pero traté de no amedrentarme y tratar de atacar al tipo, recuperando mi katana y también la plaquita. Antes de que se le ocurriese volver a usarlo, partí el detonador en dos con la espada y luego corté su arma para no ser herido más. El tipo soltó una carcajada frenética que demostraba lo poco cuerdo que estaba.

— ¿Creías que ese detonador era lo único que podía hacerme explotar?

Ese hombre no parecía que fuese a darse por vencido, y sacó una cerilla con la que encendió la mecha del único de los cartuchos que la tenía. Pensando a la velocidad del rayo, corté la cinta que los unía y la lancé hacia dentro del furgón, colándolo por la apertura de arriba, pero el que estaba prendido cayó a los pies de aquel hombre.

—¡Alejaos!—grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Traté de alejar al tipo de su propia trampa mortal de un empujón al tiempo que yo mismo saltaba pero no conseguí empujarlo demasiado lejos por hacerlo con mi brazo herido. Conseguí saltar lo suficiente lejos como para que cuando el cartucho explotó, solo la onda expansiva me alejase a varios metros de allí, aunque aquel hombre se tragó la explosión de lleno. Me levanté con esfuerzo y comencé a avanzar a trompicones hacia fuera del círculo de policías y ciudadanos, apretándome con fuerza el brazo derecho que no dejaba de sangrar, y con mis oídos pitando por el ruido de la explosión. Todas las personas allí reunidas se acercaron a mi para hacerme preguntas o agradecerme lo que había ocurrido, pero pasé de largo todo lo rápido que pude, rechazando la ayuda que me ofrecían con insistencia para llevarme al hospital. Una vez me hube alejado lo suficiente de ese grupo de personas, dejé escondido en un callejón mi equipamiento de kendo, impregnado del polvillo liberado en la explosión, junto con la katana (aunque ésta la dejé muy bien oculta para que nadie pudiese encontrarla) y descansé unos segundos hasta que mis oídos recuperaran un poco de normalidad. Luego volví a paso lento hacia donde Karen y yo nos habíamos separado.

Al llegar, vi algo acercándose a toda velocidad hacia mi, luego sentí un abrazo y luego un puñetazo en el brazo (si, justo donde estaba herido). El grito de dolor que solté hizo que Karen, quien había hecho todo lo anterior, me mirase preocupada el brazo y se diese a sí misma un golpe en la cabeza.

—Uy… lo siento mucho, es que tenía que pegarte por haberme preocupado tanto, pero… ¿que te ha pasado? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Y porqué has tardado tanto?

—Hey, hey, las preguntas de una en una. A ver…

En lugar de contarle lo que había sucedido realmente le dije que cuando el furgón pasó por mi lado, me quedé enganchado por el brazo herido en él, explicando eso la herida, y que cuando conseguí soltarme caí al suelo y comencé a rodar, y que todas las cosas que habían en mi mochila habían sido arrastradas y se habían perdido por el camino. Insistió en curar mi herida, ya que sabía primeros auxilios, pero logré convencerla para llevarla a su casa y volver yo solo a la mía.

— ¿Estarás bien?—preguntó, aún con la preocupación en su mirada.

—Si, claro, deja de preocuparte. Una herida provocada por un furgón blindado no va a poder conmigo—contesté tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor de la herida, que una vez que la adrenalina del momento había dado aquel bajón tan grande, dolía inmensamente más.

En cuanto Karen se fue por la puerta de su edificio, bajé de la escalera y tras un par de pasos, me dejé caer sobre una pared, apoyándome con todo mi peso sobre ella. Respiré profundamente y saqué fuerzas de flaqueza para volver al lugar donde había dejado mi equipo. Suspiré de puro alivio cuando vi que todo seguía allí, y tras meterlo todo en la mochila volví a casa.

* * *

Pulsando una simple tecla activé el sistema de comandos de voz del software de mi ordenador. No estaba en condiciones de escribir. Me encontraba sentado en un sillón, con la pantalla gigante de mi ordenador delante de mi, y aún escaneando y analizando la punta de lanza de los wakandianos. Si conseguía analizar bien las características del Vibranium de aquella cosa, podría fundirla y moldearla para hacer otra cosa más útil que una punta rota. Una punzada de dolor proveniente de la herida, ya bien vendada, me despertó de mis pensamientos y volví a dirigir mi mirada a la pantalla del ordenador, ya que me había quedando mirando mis únicos dos proyectos terminados y perfeccionados: Las botas electromagnéticas y la fibra diamantina.

—Ordenador, abre el software de diseño tecnológico y el software de diseño de planos.

—Programas abiertos. ¿Desea abrir un nuevo proyecto en ambos?

—Si, por favor. Y descarga también una lista de materiales resistentes a las balas de alto calibre, y ordénalas por orden de resistencia y ligereza. Y, por cierto… ¿Cómo va el análisis de la punta de lanza?

—Analizadas las moléculas componentes de la aleación, analizada cualitativa y cuantitativamente la dureza y fragilidad del metal, analizadas cualitativamente propiedades externas del metal, analizada composición del mineral y localizada en el mapa la mina donde puede encontrarse su mena. Análisis completado al 80%. Lista de materiales descargada.

—De acuerdo… selecciona el material más viable de ellos, y al que tenga mi padre, y crea una simulación de una vestimenta interior completa, con manga larga de ser posible. Crea una simulación aparte con los mismos materiales que sirva como forro interior para guantes y botas. Y también… descárgame unos planos de la pistola de dardos de la empresa de mi padre y pásalos al proyecto del programa.

—Simulación completada al 70%. Planos descargados y añadidos al programa. Mi IA me obliga a preguntarle que pretende hacer con estos proyectos, señor.

Hice caso omiso a lo que el ordenador me preguntaba. Estaba ocupado mirando fijamente el plano de la pistola de dardos. Quedaba claro que mi padre no sabía diseñar armas. El diseño era una porquería, hacía bien su función, pero su precisión y efectividad dejaba mucho que desear.

—Simulación completada al 100%. Repito la pregunta. ¿Qué pretende?

—Abre dos proyectos más en el software de los planos. Guarda el archivo como "blindaje de…—dirigí la mirada hacia la plaquita con la que le había quitado el detonador al tipo de esa mañana—…TA". En uno de esos proyectos nuevos quiero que añadas la fibra diamantina y el proyecto teórico del disparador de precisión. Luego intercálalos y fabrica un gancho teórico de tres puntas y un punzón en la parte superior. No uses ningún material para el gancho, antes quiero ver otra cosa. En el otro plano utiliza un cinturón común y únele las cajas de apertura automática que creó Carridge Association. Crea diez celdas alrededor del cinturón, usa las medidas que mejor queden… en cuanto a la pistola de dardos… quítale la corredera y el cañón, añádele los datos del "proyecto celeste" y sustituye la solución del dardo por el compuesto que creé accidentalmente en el instituto.

— ¿El que dejó dormidos a la mitad de los componentes de su curso con sus gases durante toda la clase, señor?

—El mismo.

—Cargando comandos. ¿Es necesario que vuelva a preguntar?

—No. Me pregunto yo como pude crear una IA tan entrometida, pero te lo diré… Simplemente voy a seguir el consejo de cierto rey. Es hora de que empiece a hacer algo en lugar de quedarme aquí encerrado haciendo cosas que solo sirven para almacenar polvo…

Y me quedé mirando fijamente la placa con el TA. Buscando que significado iba a darle a esas siglas. Hasta que una idea surgió en mi cabeza. "Lo tengo".


	3. SIC3: El nacimiento

**Saga 1**

**Capítulo 3**

**_El nacimiento_**

* * *

Bueno, como veo que ya es inútil que os diga que no merece la pena leer esto, haced lo que queráis. Mi vida poco a poco estaba empezando a cambiar. Las palabras de la Pantera me habían llevado a hacer algo que había que estar muy loco para hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Había tomado mi decisión y no iba a dar marcha atrás. Sé que eso suena muy cabezota, pero esa era mi forma de ser. Nunca me retractaba en mis decisiones.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Times Square, y había salido en toda la prensa, hasta en el Daily Bugle, pero ningún fotógrafo había sido capaz de sacarme con claridad en ninguno, por tanto ni tan siquiera Karen se había dado cuenta de que era yo el que detuvo a aquel par de locos. Mientras tanto, durante aquella semana, me dediqué como loco a diseñar y crear diversos proyectos, ya casi los había acabado todos. Había pintado mis botas electromagnéticas de color blanco, había logrado conseguir unir el disparador y la fibra diamantina, además de haber logrado fundir el Vibranium de la punta de lanza convirtiéndolo en el gancho unido a la fibra y al disparador, habiéndome sobrado un poco para añadirlo a la aguja de los dardos de la pistola mejorada. Ya estaba casi todo listo, quedaban un par de detalles en los que mi nuevo equipamiento, sonsacado a papá, estaba trabajando.

—Proyecto concluido, señor. Comenzando pruebas de funcionalidad…

—No comiences nada. Voy a probarlo yo mismo.

—Señor, no es recomendable utilizar el "proyecto TA" sin llevar a cabo las pruebas, están…

—Si no quieres que te reformatee más te vale no seguir intentando convencerme, ordenador. Déjame hacerlo a mi modo.

Cogí la pieza que acababa de ser diseñada: Un cinturón formado por 10 celdas de color blanco de apertura automática. Lo llevé junto a lo que parecía un montón de ropa de tonos blanquecinos doblada sobre una mesa. Apartándome, observé todo aquello junto. El "proyecto TA" estaba terminado y tenía el resultado frente a mi. Y me gustaba.

—Bien… abre el software de grabación de video, quiero conservar el momento.

—Programa ejecutado.

Al oír eso, cogí del montón una de las pocas piezas de ropa que no poseía una tonalidad blanca, si no más bien grisácea, acercándose bastante al negro. Parecía un suéter a simple vista, solo que un tanto más delgado, pero al tacto se notaba un tanto rugoso por la parte externa y se sentía frío. Estaba hecho de un material sumamente ligero pero bastante resistente, siendo capaz de resistir balas de un francotirador provocando a quien lo lleve un leve moratón simplemente. Me lo puse por encima de la camiseta que llevaba y luego me coloqué una prenda del mismo material pero en forma de mallas, obviamente eso me lo puse sin ningún otro pantalón por debajo, como es obvio. Tras haberme puesto eso, me coloqué la siguiente parte: Una camiseta de manga larga, que parecía que fuera a explotar de lo justa que la llevaba, de color blanco puro y unas delgadas líneas negras en los costados de la parte del tronco y en los brazos. Luego me coloqué un pantalón por encima, también demasiado ajustado, con el mismo color y los mismos detalles. Finalmente, me coloqué las botas electromagnéticas, un par de guantes con una parte dura con aspecto de brazalete y, por último, el cinturón recién "horneado".

— ¿Cómo estoy?—pregunté con una sonrisa, mirando hacia la cámara del ordenador.

—Un traje muy interesante, sin duda, señor.

Me giré de nuevo hacia la mesa y pasé a colocar los últimos detalles en mi traje. Lo primero, era un máscara, de color negra totalmente y hecha del mismo material que la parte interna del traje, que cubría toda mi cabeza (algo así como la de Spiderman) que además incluía un modulador de voz. Tras ponérmela, coloqué alrededor de mi cuello una especie de pañuelo que até con unas cintas al traje principal, y de la cual salía una capucha que me coloqué sobre la cabeza. Como toque final, me até el cinto de la katana. El cinto iba cruzado sobre mi espalda, de modo que la katana quedaba colgando de ella, cerrándolo por delante con un broche con las letras "TA". El broche estaba hecho a partir de la plaquita que siempre llevaba conmigo. Y por último, el adorno estrella. Me até una capa blanca a la espalda.

—Sigo sin entender el motivo de llevar capa, señor. Debe ser sumamente incómoda.

—Cuestión de estilo, ordenador. Algo que una máquina no puede entender.

—Lo que usted diga, señor.

—Ahora que todo está puesto… ¿Qué te parece?—trataba de hablar lo máximo para acostumbrarme a la voz cambiada por el modulador.

—Intimidante. Llamada entrante de William Clayton. Pregunta si hoy le dará clase.

—Dile que hoy estoy ocupado, que la clase se aplaza a mañana. Y ahora… voy a salir a probar esto.

— ¿Piensa salir a la calle con eso? ¿Cómo va a hacerlo sin que su padre lo vea?

—Ah, no pasa nada, haré la primera prueba en la azotea. Usaré el ascensor que fabriqué con 13 años para subir.

—Descargando testamento.

—Ja-ja, exagerado…

Y dicho esto, subí al ascensor oculto en la pared y me dirigí a la azotea del edificio.

Treinta pisos hacia abajo se encontraba la calzada. Cientos de coches pasando a gran velocidad y ninguno de ellos sabía que algo podía caer desde el cielo y llevárselo por delante. Y mucho menos un chico que parecía disfrazado para carnaval. Suspiré. Ya no me parecía tan buena idea aquello, pero iba a hacerlo igual. No era de los que cambiaban de opinión con facilidad. Sin pensarlo más, cerré los ojos y salté al vacío. Veinte segundos necesité para reaccionar, y pulsar un pequeño botón oculto en el guante derecho. El disparador se activó y el gancho de Vibranium, unido a la fibra diamantina salió despedido, atravesando la fachada del edificio de enfrente, abriéndose en su interior y anclándose. El filamento dio un pequeño tirón ante la tensión y me agarré a él con ambas manos, al parecer no caería hacia abajo. Pero aún no se habían acabado mis problemas. Estaba yendo directo hacia el edificio de enfrente. Usando toda la fuerza que había adquirido con los años de entrenamiento, logré impulsarme hacia un lado lo suficiente como para esquivar el edificio, pero la fuerza del balanceo amenazaba con hacerme dar un looping. Para evitarlo, pulsé un botón que había junto al del disparador, produciendo que el gancho se cerrase y la fibra volviera a retraerse hacia el guante. El impulso me hizo caer sobre una azotea de un edificio de unos 10 metros más adelante. Al caer, rodé por el suelo para frenar el ímpetu y evitar roturas de huesos.

—Ufff, eso estuvo cerca…—resoplé.

Tras un descanso de unos segundos, volví a repetir el proceso. Así estuve durante por lo menos durante una hora hasta que dominé el uso del gancho y el balanceo. Tras un rato practicando después de haber aprendido como hacerlo, me di cuenta de que había llegado cerca de una base militar. Con curiosidad, me asenté en el edificio más cercano y me dediqué a observar. No parecía haber nada interesante, solo un simple guardia armado vigilando el lugar, hasta que de pronto un tipo extraño, al que no podía ver bien desde aquella altura, noqueó al vigilante y entró en la base. Aquello me daba mala espina, así que ayudándome del gancho, comencé a bajar.

Al no haber ya un guardia me fue muy fácil entrar, y ya solo tenía que buscar a aquel tipo. Me movía sigilosamente, teniendo en cuenta de que si el ejército veía a un tipo con mis pintas paseándose por una de sus bases, sería a mi a quien atacarían. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontré al tipo. Iba vestido completamente de negro, como el típico ladrón de las películas, y llevaba un pasamontañas. Lo más inusual era el chaleco repleto de bolsillos que llevaba colocado encima. El tipo estaba mirando atentamente lo que parecía ser un misil. Se acercó y colocó algo sobre él. Unos pitidos provenientes de lo que fuera que estuviese poniendo me llamaron la atención. Cuando se apartó, vi ante mi asombro que se trataba de una C4, y quedaban cinco minutos para que estallase. Saqué de una de las celdas de mi cinturón la pistola de dardos y apunté al tipo. El primer dardo salió disparado, pero al parecer escuchó el disparo y se apartó justo en el momento, clavándose el dardo en la pared que tenía detrás. Solté una maldición y salí de mi escondite. Aquel hombre soltó una risotada de loco rematado al verme aparecer. Aquella risa me sonaba demasiado. No podía ser.

—Tú eres… ¿el terrorista de Times Square?

De pronto dejó de reír y se quedó mirándome fijamente. No podía decir de qué manera me miraba, pues el pasamontañas me impedía ver demasiado, pero creo que podía distinguir perplejidad en su expresión.

— ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Cómo me has reconocido? ¡¿Eres poli?!—por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba alterado. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco y sacó una pequeña granada. Tiró de la anilla y me la lanzó. Yendo todo lo rápido que pude desenfundé mi katana y bateé la granada bien lejos, explotando ésta cerca de un contenedor—Oh… ya sé quien eres… esa katana lo dice todo… eres el chaval extraño de ese día… ¡mira lo que me hiciste!

Lentamente, se quitó el pasamontañas, mostrando que bajo el mismo, casi toda su cara estaba quemada y cuarteada. Era una visión repugnante. Luego, hizo un movimiento de cabeza señalando la especie de misil en donde había colocado la C4.

— ¿Sabías que el ejército tenía armas nucleares en tu ciudad, chico? Voy a hacerla estallar, y borraré Nueva York del mapa.

Mis pulsaciones estaban extremadamente aceleradas. Apenas quedaban tres minutos para que aquello estallase. Si en ese tiempo no la desactivaba… Karen y toda mi familia se volatilizarían, añadiendo varios miles de muertes a la suma. No podía permitirlo. Avancé corriendo a toda prisa hacia el tipo. Pero sus reflejos eran más rápidos que cuando el suceso de Times Square y lanzó otra bomba hacia mi, solo que tenía una forma diferente. La pequeña bomba del tamaño de una pelota de golf estalló a escasos centímetros de mí, soltando una onda de choque en lugar de una explosión, empujándome a varios metros. Maldije al ver que había perdido otro minuto más y opté por otra forma de hacer mi tarea. Extendí el brazo derecho y apunté a un punto situado sobre la cabeza del tipo, hacia la pared. Pulsando el disparador, el gancho salió despedido hacia dicha pared, clavándose y anclándome. Antes de que se diese cuenta, pulsé otro botón y a medida que el cable se retraía, extendí las piernas, propinándole una fuerte patada al llegar a su posición. El hombre cayó al suelo, y una bomba que planeaba lanzarme cayó al suelo rodando, sin siquiera haber sido activada. Sin perder tiempo, me descolgué y me acerqué al misil. Por suerte pude cortar la parte pegajosa de la C4 sin hacerla estallar. Quedaba un minuto para la explosión, pero aunque ya no estaba pegada, seguía estando muy cerca. La única opción se me ocurrió al mirar un rascacielos cercano. Volví a usar el gancho y subí a toda prisa. 30 segundos. Un gran balanceo y llegué a un punto muy alto, por encima de todos los rascacielos de Manhattan. 10 segundos. Solté el gancho y quedé suspendido en el aire, en medio de un cielo sin nada. 5 segundos. Lancé la C4. 3 segundos. Empecé a caer hacia abajo. 2 segundos. La bomba seguía subiendo. 1 segundo. Eso iba a doler.

La explosión no llegó a darme de pleno por muy poco. La capa se chamuscó un poco, suerte que el material del que la hice era ignifugo, y la onda expansiva me empujó hasta la azotea de un edificio cercano. Me dolía todo el cuerpo del impacto, pero aún no había terminado. Volví a bajar hacia la base y coloqué la hoja de la katana junto al cuello del tipo, que estaba en el suelo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró conmigo frente a él, amenazándole.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Cómo lo has detenido?!

—Ha sido más sencillo de lo que crees, la verdad.

— ¡¿Quién eres tu?! ¡Tienes que ser un monstruo para haber podido detenerlo!

—No, solo soy el Tigre Albino.

—No te olvidaré, un día de estos me encargaré personalmente de tu muerte y…

De un solo golpe con la empuñadura de la katana lo dejé inconsciente para que dejase de decir tonterías. No era ajeno de que a mí alrededor se habían aglutinado un montón de soldados, observando la escena colocados en círculo. Recogí del suelo la pequeña bomba y la guardé en una de las celdas vacías del cinturón. Ya en pie, miré a los soldados y señalé al tipo diciendo "Es todo vuestro", y acto seguido usé el gancho para subir al edificio más cercano. Me pareció ver una cámara de televisión y un par de fotógrafos antes de subir a la azotea y dejar de ver el paisaje.

Un sonido raro proveniente de mi cinturón me llamó la atención. Tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta de que era mi móvil. Lo saqué de la celda y vi que era Karen la que llamaba. Tuve que quitarme la capucha y la máscara antes de contestar a la llamada.

—¡Chris!—El grito que provenía del aparato hizo que tuviese que alejar el auricular para no correr el riesgo de quedarme sordo— ¡Acabo de ver algo genial en la tele! ¡Ha aparecido un tipo llamado Tigre Albino, en una base militar que hay cerca de la empresa de mi madre! ¡Nos ha salvado de una explosión, ha sido genial, la he visto desde mi casa, casi me caigo de la silla del bote que pegué por la explosión…!

—Con más calma Karen, casi no me entero de nada de lo que me estás diciendo…

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Eh… en Central Park, relajándome un rato.

—Voy para allá y te cuento. Cuando llegue te llamo para ver donde estás. Nos vemos en un rato, un beso.

Me guardé el móvil de nuevo en el cinturón y tras recolocarme la máscara y la capucha salté desde el edificio. Tenía que darme prisa en llegar, conociéndola tardaría menos de 10 minutos en llegar al parque. Y aún tenía que buscar un sitio donde esconder el traje antes de encontrarme con ella.


	4. S1C4: Tic tac

**Saga 1**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Tic tac**_

* * *

Las noticias vuelan en una ciudad como Nueva York, y en menos de una semana todo lo relacionado con el accidente en la base militar era conocido por todos los ciudadanos. El Tigre Albino seguía haciendo lo suyo pero todo eran delitos menores. Ya todos conocían de sobra sobre los asuntos del "nuevo héroe" y en todas partes hablaban de él, aunque como siempre el Daily Bugle no daba buena fama, antes muertos. Mientras, yo mejoraba mi traje cada vez más. El pequeño regalo que me había dejado el cara-quemada había sido analizado y pintado de blanco para pasar a ser un arma mía, además de que lo reproduje para utilizarlo. Se trataba de una granada de gas tóxico que neutralizaba los impulsos nerviosos paralizándote por completo. Eso me hizo modificar mi máscara para agregarle un filtrador de gas por si me intentaban atacar con eso. Ahora, estaba trabajando en mi guante izquierdo, al cual le estaba añadiendo un disparador de dardos también, ya que se tardaba demasiado en sacar la pistolita del cinturón.

—Señor, le recuerdo que en media hora llegará el señor Clayton para su clase.

Creo que aún no os he hablado de él. William Clayton es un chico un año menor que yo. El chaval es un genio en potencia, pero carece de los medios para aprender más y crear cosas por si mismo, así que dos veces a la semana le daba clases. El chaval era bastante bueno, y se pasaba el tiempo ayudando a un amigo suyo, que según tengo entendido le falta algún que otro tornillo, con su cerebro. Tenía que reconocerle el mérito de haber superado mi software, pero en lo que a hardware se refiere, yo le seguía ganando. Como ahora mi sótano era al mismo tiempo laboratorio, gimnasio y base del Tigre Albino. Tenía que guardar en rincones ocultos todo lo que tuviese que ver con mi álter ego. Guardé todas las cosas que tenían que ver con el Tigre a toda prisa, y cuando estaba guardando el último guante, la puerta del sótano sonó. Le hice pasar en cuanto el guante estuvo bien escondido en el hueco de la pared.

—Entra, Will.

Will entró al sótano y se quedó mirando todo lo que había, a pesar de que lo tenía todo más que visto ya. Ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que trataba de no dejarme nada que tuviese que ver con el Tigre Albino a la vista cuando él venía. Tenía la manía de analizar mi laboratorio de arriba abajo. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me acerqué a Will y me puse a su lado, ofreciéndole asiento en uno de los sillones que tenía allí. Él se sentó y antes de darme tiempo de decir nada, habló él.

—Quisiera hacerte una petición para la clase de hoy…—me dijo tímidamente.

—Claro, adelante, todo lo que quieras saber y que esté en mi mano podré enseñarte.

—Quiero aprender sobre ese sistema anti-gravitatorio que inventaste.

— ¿El proyecto Ícaro?

—El mismo.

—Claro, aunque sólo es un proyecto teórico, no está probado experimentalmente. Hammer no tenía los recursos necesarios para diseñarlo, por lo que mi padre ahora tampoco.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso. He conseguido un material muy suculento… solo necesito nociones y planos básicos.

— ¿De donde has sacado…?

—Es un secreto. No te lo puedo decir—dijo con una sonrisilla.

Alcé una ceja ante su respuesta y encendí la pantalla holográfica del ordenador, descargando en ella varios planos. Pero cuando me dispuse a empezar con la explicación, el ruido de una explosión proveniente de la calle hizo temblar el edificio. Apagué la pantalla y me asomé por la ventanita que había cerca del tejado del sótano. Había una gran cantidad de humo en las inmediaciones del Empire State Building, ahí debía haberse producido la explosión. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia Will. Lo necesitaba fuera de allí si quería ir a ver lo que pasaba.

—Eh… Will… será mejor que te marches, con esas explosiones puede caérsenos el techo encima. Nos vemos el martes que viene para otra clase.

—De… de acuerdo, pero últimamente tengo algunas cosas que hacer… así que te avisaré de si vengo o no.

—Como quieras. Nos vemos.

Me despedí de él de una manera tal que creo que notó la urgencia y el tono de alarma de mi voz. Pero como ya se había marchado no perdí mucho tiempo pensando en ello. Abrí el hueco de la pared y saqué el traje a toda prisa, lanzándolo hacia un sillón. Cuando lo hube sacado todo, me lo puse a toda prisa y subí al ascensor. El ordenador dijo una última cosa antes de irme, pero no alcancé a oírlo. Una vez en la azotea di un único gran salto y usando el gancho marché hacia el lugar del incidente. La columna de humo se extendía a varios metros de altura. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera causando esas explosiones había una cosa clara. No estaba de buenas y sus intenciones no podían ser benignas en absoluto.

* * *

Me dejé caer pesadamente frente al inmenso rascacielos. La zona de la puerta del edificio estaba completamente vacía y despejada, lo único que había frente a la puerta era un tipo que estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia el inmenso edificio, y parecía llevar un casco extraño sobre su cabeza. Un casco metálico. Por lo demás, llevaba una gabardina que llegaba hasta sus botas. La gente se asomaba a las ventanas del edificio, mirando con terror hacia aquel tipo y al cráter humeante situado en medio de la calle, que era lo único que me separaba de él.

— ¡Oye tu! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho?—grité. Tenía que ser él el causante de la explosión.

—Hola Tigre Albino… te estaba esperando. La explosión de antes era un simple reclamo, para traerte aquí… y parece que funcionó—el tipo se dio la vuelta lentamente, mientras se quitaba la gabardina. Llevaba un traje muy peculiar. El casco le cubría totalmente la cabeza, dejando huecos para los ojos y la boca, y estaba hecho íntegramente por un metal que no había logrado identificar. El resto de su vestimenta se basaba en una especie de exoesqueleto metálico con un montón de granadas de mano atadas—He tenido que crear este casco para que dejes de darme esos golpes en la cabeza tan molestos—se dio unos golpecitos en el casco—Ya habrás podido adivinar quien soy por mi voz, pero creo que aún no sabes mi nombre. Soy Johnny Bangkok, pero a partir de hoy prefiero ser llamado Bang-Knight… Y como te prometí el otro día en aquella base donde frustraste mi intento… hoy es el día en el que acabaré contigo.

¿Ese tipo nunca se cansaba de molestar? Ya le había vencido dos veces en el pasado, y ahora volvía a por una tercera oportunidad… para él no se cumpliría aquello de "a la tercera va la vencida". Le miré fijamente unos segundos y luego me abalancé sobre él de un salto. Sus reflejos habían mejorado bastante, porque esquivó mi golpe con mucha facilidad. Sin perder tiempo, para que le costase reaccionar, traté de propinarle un puñetazo, pero él agarró mi puño y se descolgó una granada del traje, quitándole la anilla con un dedo y lanzándomela a la altura de las costillas. Me soltó el brazo justo cuando la granada explotó, pero no era una normal, si no una de las de choque como la de nuestro enfrentamiento en la base. Salí volando y choqué contra la fachada del edificio. Me puse en pie con algo de dificultad. Eso me iba a doler al día siguiente.

Estaba muy claro que había mejorado en combate desde la última vez, y aunque esa granada fuera la misma que la de la otra vez, sin duda era más potente. Mi mente pensaba en un plan de ataque a toda velocidad. Tardé bien poco en dar con uno, no creía que funcionase, pero serviría como distracción. Alcé la mano izquierda y le apunté. Pulsando un pequeño botoncito, un dardo de punta de Vibranium salió disparado hacia él. Como pensaba, fallé y el dardo se clavó en la fachada. Pero al esquivarlo, se colocó en desventaja. Desenvainé la katana y salté sobre él, dispuesto a cortar su traje para poder darle a gusto. Pero antes de darme tiempo a nada, lanzó otra granada, que esta vez era de humo. La cortina de humo me impidió ver mi objetivo y caí al suelo de pie, mirando hacia todas partes tratando de divisar algo entre toda aquella humareda. No fue hasta que el humo se disipó que pude verle detrás de mí. Me giré bruscamente apuntándole con la katana, pero algo que llevaba en su mano me hizo parar en seco: Un detonador.

—Has hecho bien en detenerte, gatito. Tengo colocada una C4 en cada uno de los pilares del edificio, todos los cargamentos explotarán en 10 minutos, pero pulsando este botón, puedo hacerlos estallar inmediatamente. ¿Qué harás, niño?

Enfundé la katana y me quedé pensando todo lo rápido que podía en un plan para poder solucionar aquel gran problema. El principal de los obstáculos era Bang-Knight, si hacía un movimiento extraño lo suficientemente lento o poco disimulado como para que él se fijase en lo que hacía, pulsaría el botón sobre el que estaba colocado su pulgar y el edificio se hundiría, con todas las personas que se hallaban dentro del mismo. Pero si no hacía nada en 10 minutos, se hundiría de todas maneras. Si no hubiese usado la plaquita para hacer el broche de la Katana… aunque bien pensado, ya había visto eso y probablemente no funcionaría una segunda vez. Y al fin se me ocurrió. Abrí una de las celdillas del cinturón y saqué la bomba de gas paralizante. Antes de que se diera cuenta, quité la anilla rápidamente y tiré la granada al suelo. Ni medio segundo tardó en liberarse el gas.

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que se te olvidó poner un filtrador de aire en ese casco tuyo para impedir gases como este, Bang-Knight.

El tipo estaba completamente paralizado con el dedo sobre el detonador, había estado a punto de pulsarlo. He de admitir que estaba tentado de cortarle la mano, pero no era mi estilo. Le quité el detonador y lo tiré al suelo, cortándolo por la mitad con la katana. Eso me trajo viejos recuerdos. Pero no había tiempo para ponerse melancólico.

Los minutos pasaban, quedarían seis o siete para que los C4 tiraran el edificio abajo. Esperaba que el tipo hubiera usado un sistema informatizado para sincronizar los explosivos. Abrí otra de las celdas de mi cinturón y saqué una pequeña pantalla. Parecía un teléfono móvil, era mi "mini-ordenador", un dispositivo de acceso a distancia que comunicaba con el ordenador de mi sótano. Era un prototipo. Esperaba que funcionase o el Empire State podía darse por zona cero.

— ¿Ordenador? Activa comando "alfa-cero"

—Buscando interfaces informáticas, señor. Especifique coordenadas—dijo la voz personalizada de la IA. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de oírla. Le di las coordenadas del edificio—Sistema informático detectado. Nivel de Seguridad: Omega.

—Activa las secuencias de desbloqueo. ¡Date prisa! ¡Nos queda poco tiempo!

—Quedan 5 minutos para la detonación. Progreso del desbloqueo 20% Tiempo estimado de la operación: 3 minutos.

La espera iba a matarme. Eché un ojo alrededor para ver si había algo que podía utilizar para agilizar el proceso. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaban colocados los explosivos. Pero si sabía algo. El efecto de la parálisis sólo era temporal, así que pronto mi amigo Johnny tendría libertad de movimientos, y no me convenía tener a un tipo tan molesto rondando mientras intentaba que uno de los iconos de la ciudad no se derrumbase con los cientos de personas que estaban dentro. Seguí echando un vistazo para ver si encontraba algo útil y vi un tendido eléctrico suelto por culpa de la primera explosión. Perfecto.

Con ayuda del gancho, escalé hasta allí arriba y cogí los cables. Aún estaban conectados, por lo que circulaba todavía la corriente eléctrica por él. Suerte que fabriqué mi traje con materiales aislantes. Descolgué el cableado por completo y lo usé para atar al tipo a un semáforo. No escaparía a no ser que tuviese bombas de las suyas escondidas bajo la manga.

—Progreso completado al 100%, señor. Explosivos desactivados. Cargamentos de C4 colocados en los cinco pilares principales. El ejército ha sido avisado de su localización y se dispone a desarmarlos—mi suspiro de alivio sonó de manera extraña a causa del modulador de voz.

—Ya acabó todo… Diles al ejército que se encarguen también de….

Una explosión a mi espalda me llamó la atención, seguida de un gran estruendo metálico. Me giré velozmente, desenfundando mi katana, pero no había ninguna amenaza. Bangkok había huido. Disparé el gancho y subí a la azotea más cercana. Para poder ver por donde había escapado, pero de nuevo el pitido de mi móvil provino de mi cinturón. Supuse que sería Karen para contarme lo que acababa de hacer el Tigre. Se había obsesionado mucho con mi alter ego. Había hasta llegado a decirme "creo que me he enamorado", lo que no dejaba de hacerme gracia. Me quité la capucha y la máscara como aquella vez.

— ¿Diga?—contesté a la llamada.

— ¡¿Chris?! ¿¡Eres el amigo de Karen?!—sonó la voz de su padre por teléfono. Parecía sumamente alterado.

—Si… soy yo ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Karen… ha… ha…

— ¿¡Qué?! ¡Suéltelo ya!—grité. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Ha desaparecido.


	5. S1C5: El secuestro

**Saga 1**

**Capítulo 4**

_**El Secuestro**_

* * *

—Ordenador, necesito ya que triangules la señal del móvil de Karen. También intenta piratear el satélite de SHIELD y entra en su base de datos. ¡Y date prisa!

El ordenador trabajaba a toda prisa, haciendo lo que decía sin que la IA me contestase. Si, lo admito, estaba alterado. ¿Pero que haríais vosotros si de pronto desapareciera vuestro mejor amigo sin saber nada de lo que pasó? Venía de hablar con sus padres. Al parecer, estaban hablando con ella por teléfono y la señal se cortó de pronto y habían pasado casi 10 horas desde aquello. Su teléfono daba señal, estaba encendido, pero nadie contestaba. Me preocupaba.

—Señal localizada. Mostrando mapa. Seguridad máxima en el satélite de SHIELD. Imposible de piratear con protocolos básicos.

El mapa localizaba el teléfono en una calle que conocía bastante bien, y justo sabía en que zona estaba el teléfono. Sabía que justo allí había un banco. Quizás no sirviese de mucho, pero ahí había una pequeña esperanza.

—Accede al registro de la cámara de seguridad exterior de ese banco, ordenador. Activa los protocolos omega-efe-siete y sigma-ene-ocho.

—Sistema energético de SHIELD comprometido. Pequeña brecha de seguridad. El cierre de emergencia de la base de datos se producirá en 5 minutos. Video de la cámara de seguridad en proceso.

Puse a mayor velocidad el video hasta que Karen apareció en el. Se la veía hablando por teléfono. De pronto, un tipo vestido con un traje amarillo, parecido al de un apicultor, pegó algo al teléfono móvil. Asustada, Karen lo dejó caer y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, pero el tipo utilizó un gas extraño que la dejó inconsciente. Tras eso, se la llevó. Un "gracias, Karen" salió de mi boca en forma de susurro.

—Ordenador, extrae toda la información que puedas sobre Ideas Mecánicas Avanzadas de la base de datos de SHIELD antes de que solucionen el problema de seguridad.

—En proceso, señor. ¿Quiere activar algún comando más?

—Simplemente saca la el prototipo de la máscara delta.

—Señor, aun no hemos terminado las pruebas. Queda un 30% de…

—No hay tiempo. Sácala.

—Como desee. Brecha de seguridad cerrada. Extraído el 50% de la información.

—Descárgala en mi dispositivo de acceso remoto. Vamos a salir de fiesta—dije poniéndome la máscara delta. El resto del traje lo llevaba desde que había llegado a mi laboratorio.

* * *

Estaba entre los edificios de la ciudad. Balanceándome con el gancho a la máxima velocidad que nunca había alcanzado. Si aquellos idiotas de IMA le hacían algo a Karen, lo iban a pagar muy caro. El Tigre Albino es bueno hasta cierto punto. No tenían que probarle o sufrirían bien las consecuencias. En otro orden de cosas, odiaba que mi casa estuviera tan lejos del muelle. Según lo que me había descargado mi ordenador al dispositivo portátil, la base más cercana de IMA se encontraba en un viejo almacén abandonado en el East River, supuse que fue ahí donde se la llevarían y es adonde me dirigía. Ya había llegado al edificio más cercano posible al muelle. Aún pillaba lejos, pero algo podía ver. Había como cuatro tipos disfrazados de apicultor en la puerta. Se llevarían el susto de sus vidas… si fueran a estar despiertos cuando yo pasase por su lado, claro. Saqué la pistola de dardos y los hice dormir a los cuatro antes de que se dieran cuenta de que el primero había recibido el dardo. Bajé con ayuda de mi inseparable gancho y pasé junto a los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias. Lo que pasara dentro de ese almacén me importaba poco, recuperaría a Karen aunque tuviese que machacar a todo un ejército de IMA.

Lo que vi al entrar en el almacén abandonado me llamo la atención enormemente. En el centro del almacén, colgando de una cadena, se hallaba una cabina metálica con forma de sarcófago. Justo frente a ésta se veía un cañón de alta tecnología apuntándolo. Miré estupefacto aquella visión. Hasta que me di cuenta de que la cabina llevaba una pequeña ventanita tras la cual se veía a una chica de cabello castaño: Karen. Se suponía que estaba infiltrado de manera oculta, así que me resistí a las ganas de saltar sobre la cabina y descolgarla usando mi katana, en parte porque también podría salir fatal aquello. Bajé las escaleras que llevaban hasta donde estaban los científicos junto a las máquinas que controlaban aquel rayo. Estaba tan atento mirando que esos tipos no encendieran la máquina que no me di cuenta de los guardias del final de la escalera hasta que uno de ellos me pegó un puñetazo mientras el otro gritaba "¡Intruso!". Solté una maldición y me coloqué en pose de batalla, pero no estaba preparado para ver aquello. Como si fueran cucarachas, miles de tipos vestidos de amarillo chillón salían de todas partes en dirección a mí, para atacarme.

—Aww, chicos, sois muy amables pero…—le solté un puñetazo al que tenía más cerca, noqueándole en el acto—no hacía falta una bienvenida tan calurosa.

Empecé a propinar patadas y puñetazos a todo aquel que se acercase lo suficiente. La gran mayoría de ellos iban armados. Uno de ellos disparó un lanzallamas, pero mi traje era ignífugo y excepto por el calor, no recibí mayor daño. Luego, otro tipo armado con un rifle, me disparó al hombro derecho. La bala impactó y la fuerza del choque me proyectó varios metros atrás, contra un grupo de tipos despistados. Bendito sea mi traje interior. Gracias a que lo hice con aquel material, la bala solo me habría hecho un moratón en lugar de atravesarme. Llevé mis manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, haciendo presión sobre cierta zona de la máscara delta para activar un sistema que me dejó sin poder oír nada en absoluto. Luego, abrí una pequeña tapa del tamaño de un tapón de botella que ocultaba un pequeño interruptor. Al pulsarlo, de un altavoz de la palma del guante se emitió un sonido de alta intensidad, que provocó que aquellos secuaces cayeran inmediatamente al suelo. Sonreí ligeramente, aunque nadie pudiera verlo, y destaponé mis oídos. Pero había tardado demasiado.

Uno de los científicos que trabajaban en la máquina pulsó un gran botón de color violáceo con el puño, y un rayo púrpura surgió del cañón, impactando de lleno contra la cabina. Grité el nombre de Karen mientras salía corriendo hacia donde estaban ese montón de idiotas. Disparé los dardos de mi guante izquierdo antes de que pudiesen atacarme con sus armas. Sólo uno consiguió escapar al disparo. Dirigí mi mirada a la cabina, con miedo. Para mi alivio, no había sido destruida ni parecía que hubiese dañado a Karen, pero la extraña energía púrpura que emitía ese cañón estaba rodeando la cabina de una forma un tanto peciliar. De pronto, todo el almacén quedó a oscuras. La cantidad de energía usada por aquel rayo había producido un apagón. Pulsé un pequeño botón de la máscara delta y activé la visión de infrarrojos. El tipo de IMA se había largado de mi campo de visión, pero vi algo más interesante: Una fuente de energía de emergencia. Activé una pequeña linterna en mi guante derecho y abrí con mi katana la tapa del sistema. Cambiando un par de cables de sitio y provocando un cortocircuito con otro par, volví a dar luz al almacén. Pero el maldito apicultor ya se había adelantado a mí. Estaba justo al lado de las máquinas y pulsó un botón que estaba al lado del violáceo.

— ¡NO!—grité con todas mis fuerzas.

De pronto, la cadena se soltó y la cabina comenzó a caer a toda velocidad, impactando contra el suelo, provocando que varios pedazos de metal se esparcieran por todas partes. Me negaba a creer que algo le hubiese pasado a Karen. Salí corriendo y empecé a cortar trozos de acero por todas partes con la katana, hasta que alcancé a ver el cuerpo de Karen. Me aparté justo a tiempo antes de que su puño me diese en toda la cara.

—Quitadme las zarpas de encima sucios y amarillentos… ¿Tigre Albino?—la expresión de su cara mostraba una mezcla de asombro y emoción. Era una expresión tan familiar que me dieron ganas de reír, pero no me dio tiempo.

En cuanto ella se puso en pie, el tipo que aun quedaba, el cual me estaba empezando a dar ganas de matarlo, le disparó en el cuello y ella soltó un alarido de dolor. La miré preocupado, pero no había sangre. Lo único que había en su cuello era una especie de chip.

—Sistema de control mental activado. Fighting soldier v.3.0, destruye al Tigre—alcanzó a decir antes de dejarlo inconsciente con un dardo.

Antes de darme tiempo a girarme hacia Karen, recibí un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. El golpe me proyectó contra la pared del otro lado del almacén, aproximadamente a unos 6 metros de donde estaba antes. ¿Qué le habían hecho? No me dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues estaba corriendo hacia mí a toda velocidad. No solo su fuerza era mayor, al parecer corría más rápido que antes. Me aparté justo a tiempo para evitar otro puñetazo, aunque redujo un buen pedazo de pared a escombros. La miré fugazmente. Sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me propinó un puntapié que me lanzó a lo lejos de nuevo, cayendo sobre una de las máquinas. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Se había vuelto realmente fuerte, y volvía a dirigirse hacia mí corriendo. No quería hacerle daño, pero el que se estaba llevando los golpes por no atacar era yo. Pero bueno, que demonios. ¿Para que había creado yo tanto armamento no-letal? Saqué la granada de gas paralizante y se la arrojé. Vale, no solo su velocidad y su fuerza eran mayores, también su agilidad y sus reflejos. Con un manotazo desvió la granada y la mandó hacia otro lado, lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para que el humo no la afectase. Me estaba quedando sin opciones.

De pronto tuve una idea. No era lo más inteligente que podía hacer, ya que me quedaría desarmado varios minutos, y si salía mal podía decir adiós a mi integridad física. Me levanté lentamente apoyándome en la máquina sobre la que había caído, y me quedé, literalmente, sentado para esperar. No tuve que estar mucho rato. Llegó enseguida. Justo en el momento en que me iba a dar el puñetazo, pulsé un botón escondido en la parte del pecho del traje y un pulso electromagnético se liberó. Todos mis sistemas electrónicos se apagaron y quedaron inutilizados. Aunque solo sería momentáneamente. Por suerte para mi, el chip de control mental de Karen se había frito. Repentinamente se desmayó y cayó sobre mis brazos.

—Maldito Tigre… te arrepentirás de haberte metido con IMA. Vas a pagar cara esta intromisión en nuestros asuntos. Por de pronto, tanto tu, como tu amiga, como este almacén os vais a unir a la basura hundida en el fondo de este rio—y tras ello, el tipo cansino al que creía inconsciente pulsó un botón y salió volando con una mochila propulsora.

—Secuencia de autodestrucción activada. Comenzando cuenta atrás. 10… 9…

—Mierda… 10 segundos de cuenta atrás solamente y mis aparatos desactivados momentáneamente… que suerte la mía.

Estábamos entre la espada y la pared. Mis sistemas aun tardarían 20 segundos en restaurarse. No teníamos ese tiempo ni de coña. 7 segundos… y no veía la solución. Estábamos acabados. O eso pensaba hasta que vi una soga caer ante mis narices. Eché un vistazo hacia arriba y vi un helicóptero de un profundo color negro. No intenté identificar quienes eran, no me importaba. Tenía que sacarla de ahí. La cogí con un brazo, y con el otro me agarré a la soga, que nos levantó por los aires y nos sacó de aquel lugar. Quedaban 3 segundos cuando conseguimos salir por el agujero que había en el techo, supuse que se provocó cuando cayó la cabina. Y justo cuando parecía que el helicóptero se había alejado lo suficiente, la explosión se produjo, hundiendo los escombros del almacén bajo el rio. Nos subieron al helicóptero y me encontré de frente a un tipo de cabello azabache y ojos de un azul profundo, que aún con la poca luz que había, destellaban llamativamente.

— ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y porqué nos habéis ayudado?

—Somos una agencia que conoces muy bien: SHIELD. Teníamos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte, sobre todo una en especial. ¿Se puede saber por qué detectamos a tu IA intentando romper nuestra seguridad, dejándonos sin corriente durante unos minutos?

—Ah eso… es una larga historia…

—Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de llegar al helicarrier. Además, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar contigo.

* * *

Nota: Aquí termina la primera saga de "The Lawless". En el próximo capítulo el protagonista de la historia cambiará, al igual que la historia que se cuenta. Gracias a los que lo estáis leyendo (:


	6. S2C1: Problemas y soluciones

**Saga 2**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Problemas y Soluciones**_

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza hace unos 17 años. Un hombre llamado Marcus Erickson trabajaba para Oscorp. Su trabajo le llevaba a manejar material radiactivo. Una crisis en la empresa le hizo ser despedido en un recorte de personal. Pero su potencial fue descubierto y aprovechado por los accionistas de Industrias Stark. Una vez que ya comenzó su trabajo allí, tras varios meses, nació el pequeño Derek, naciendo unos cinco años después su hermana Claire. Llegó una época en la que su padre tuvo que comenzar a traerse el trabajo a casa. Provocando que este pasase horas y horas encerrado en el sótano de casa trabajando con material radiactivo, siempre con la protección debida. Así, los pequeños crecieron en un entorno donde la radiación los rodeaba, pero los bajos niveles de la misma hicieron que no hubiera ninguna mutación apreciable.

Años más tarde, tuvieron que mudarse a otro barrio. El lugar en cuestión no era del agrado de Derek. Nunca había niños en las calles, aunque comprendía que era por que sus madres, al igual que la suya, temían lo que pudiera pasar. Era un barrio difícil. Todos los días se oían golpes, gritos, ruidos de disparos, habían tiroteos… no era un buen barrio para criar a un niño de doce años y a una niña de siete. En clase tampoco le iba bien. Había heredado el intelecto de su padre y además intentaba sacar las máximas notas que podía. Quizás por esa razón, o quizás por otras, acabó convirtiéndose en el blanco de los llamados matones. No tenía ningún amigo, hasta que poco después conoció a un chico corriente, que también era presa de ellos, y juntos se enfrentaban a todo lo que les hacían, es decir, ambos acababan recibiendo.

Y así, llegamos a la actualidad. Donde Derek ya casi se ha convertido en un adulto, pero las cosas siguen casi igual. Su padre había comenzado a recibir visitas de tipos trajeados a casa muy frecuentemente. Cada vez que venían, Marcus enviaba a los chicos a dormir y él se quedaba para recibirlos. Un día, sobre las nueve y media de la noche, la hora habitual, volvieron a llegar estos tipos. Llamaron a la puerta y su padre, como de costumbre, los mandó a la cama. Claire obedeció sin rechistar y se fue a la cama. Derek, por el contrario, permaneció escondido en las escaleras, viendo y oyendo todo.

—Hola, señor Erickson. Venimos a recordarle que se le acaba el tiempo.

— ¿No queréis pasar y sentaros?—se le veía muy nervioso y alterado. Derek nunca lo había visto así.

—No venimos a perder el tiempo.

—Si, lo sé, solo a advertirme…

—Ya sabe lo que pasará si no lo tiene para la semana que viene. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Sin fuerzas, el hombre se dirigió hacia las escaleras, tras cerrar la puerta. Haciendo acopio de todo el sigilo que pudo, marchó a toda prisa hacia su habitación, para que no le pillase. Una vez llegó, se lanzó sobre la cama, con los brazos abiertos y mirando hacia el techo. ¿En qué líos andaría su padre? Cada vez que venían y él le preguntaba, siempre le contestaba que eran de la empresa, pero tras lo que había visto y oído, no parecían serlo. Dio un largo suspiro y trató de dormir. No lo consiguió hasta varias horas después. El día siguiente iba a ser duro.

* * *

— ¿Qué crees que quieren esos tipos, Jack?—le preguntó a su amigo tras contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Es un asunto serio… ¿Qué harás?

—Pues… no creo que pueda hacer nada. ¿Sabes? Siempre tengo la sensación de que me falta algo. Desde pequeño siempre he querido ayudar… cambiar las cosas en mi barrio. Pero no puedo pretender hacer nada cuando esos idiotas—señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás—nos machacan.

—Quizás nosotros no estamos destinados a hacer nada como eso. Quizás solo valemos para ser… personas normales y corrientes.

—Me recuerdas a mi tío de joven. Según lo que me cuenta mi madre, quiero decir. El solía decir cosas así, y míralo. Se hizo marine y ahora está perdido en África.

—Yo creo que no valgo ni para eso… creo.

Rió por primera vez en todo el día. Pero pronto se le pasó ya que alguien le dio un empujón desde atrás, casi haciéndole caer. Al darse la vuelta, comprobó de quien se trataba, aunque no le habría hecho falta girarse, para adivinarlo. Josh Hallower. El tipo que llevaba pegándoles y haciéndoles todo tipo de maldades desde que entraron al instituto. Al parecer se creía mejor que los demás por ser el capitán del equipo de Beisbol del instituto y tener un bate con el que martirizar a los alumnos.

—Erickson, creo que se te ha caído algo… Ah, si, es tu dignidad—dijo con tono de burla.

—Vete a la mierda, Hallower—susurró.

Al parecer le había oído, porque le propinó un puntapié en la espinilla antes de entrar al edificio. Aquel día habían salido de excursión. Estaban visitando unas instalaciones de investigación experimental. En el edificio se hacían experimentos de todas las materias y con diversas intenciones. Cada ala del edificio se dedicaba a una materia, y en la zona central se investigaban experimentos que mezclaran diversas, ya que la barrera entre dos materias nunca está del todo definida. Derek estaba fascinado con aquel lugar. Siempre se había planteado estudiar algo de eso cuando fuese a la Universidad, y para él, estar allí tenía un valor incalculable, a pesar de que había tenido que pagar 20 dólares por la excursión. Casi todos los demás solo habían ido para no quedarse en el instituto, para salir un poco de ahí. Otros ni por esas querían ir, pero solo por molestarle a él decidieron acudir. Véase Hallower.

Era cuestión de tiempo que Derek se perdiese. Estaba tan absorto en todo lo que veía que no se dio cuenta de que se había separado de los demás y se había desviado del camino. Ahora se encontraba en un pasillo perdido, lleno de puertas que Dios sabía adonde conducían. Empezó a avanzar por diversas puertas y pasillos hasta que, sin saber cómo, entró en una habitación totalmente diferente. La habitación en cuestión estaba constituida por cuatro paredes de un color blanco muy puro. Tenía forma cuadrada y en su centro justo tenía una placa dorada y curva. Enfrente de esta, en la pared situada a la izquierda de la entrada, se encontraba un cañón bajo un enorme espejo. Trató de salir del cuarto ya que no debía estar ahí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Maldijo y se decidió por saciar su curiosidad y se acercó a la placa. La rozó con los dedos y la miró detenidamente, asombrado y maravillado. Hasta que un "clic" a su espalda le llamó la atención.

De pronto, el cañón comenzó a disparar un rayo de luz. Ésta atravesó en parte el cuerpo de Derek, rebotando contra la placa de oro. Parte del rayo le atravesaba a él, otra a él y a la placa, otra impactaba en la placa y se reflejaba, otra se reflejaba contra su cuerpo, otra era absorbida por la placa, y otra absorbida por su propio cuerpo. Llegó un momento en que ya dejó de ver el rayo, pero aún sentía pequeños pinchazos que demostraban que aún seguía disparando. Eran fotones. No había duda. Al parecer, estaban aumentando la frecuencia del rayo de luz, pues ya no se veía el rayo, pero cada vez le dolía más. Al aumentar le frecuencia de la onda de luz, la energía de los fotones aumentaba.

De repente, tal como empezó, cesó. Tanto el cañón, como la placa, como Derek, desprendían humo, aunque el del cuerpo del muchacho desapareció pronto. El dolor remitió y dejó al chico con un leve mareo como toda consecuencia. Un ruidito metálico le avisó de que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Salió y logró encontrar de nuevo al grupo. Llegó donde Jack. Al parecer tenía mala cara, porque su amigo le preguntó.

—Derek… ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si, si… solo un ligero mareo…—dijo observando a Josh, que tenía una extraña sonrisa malévola en su rostro—pero yo que tu estaría más atento a Hallower. Está tramando algo.

* * *

Volvió a casa aún más mareado y con un ojo morado. Al abrir la puerta, sus padres le bombardearon a preguntas y la pequeña Claire le trajo una bolsa de hielo. Aceptó lo que su hermana pequeña le daba, con una sonrisa, y subió a su habitación a dormir para evitar preguntas, y porque se encontraba demasiado mal como para seguir despierto. Se tiró en la cama y se tapó, aun con la bolsa de hielo donde el golpe, tratando de coger el sueño, pero parecía que aún no le iban a dejar descansar, pues su madre entró en la habitación. Se sentó a su lado, mirándole.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?—dijo con voz dulce.

—No me apetece hablar de eso, me encuentro mal. Sólo quiero dormir.

—De acuerdo… pero ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, hijo—su voz suave le tranquilizaba. Sonrió. No podía enfadarse con ella. Notó como apartaba la bolsa de hielo y deslizó sus suaves dedos por la zona inflamada, con delicadeza.

—Lo sé, mamá, gracias. Ahora intentaré descansar. Estoy muy mareado.

—Como quieras, Derek. Descansa.

Se puso en pie y se fue por la puerta. Al cerrar, el chico se puso boca arriba, observando el techo. Dejó la bolsa de hielo en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos. Abandonándose al reino de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, el susto que Derek se llevó al mirarse en el espejo casi le provoca un golpe tremendo contra el suelo. Cuando estuvo frente al mismo, se dio cuenta de que la huella del puñetazo que le propinara el día anterior Josh había desaparecido por completo. Ni rastro quedaba. Pero lo más impactante fue el cambio en su aspecto general. Donde antes no había nada más que hueso, ahora podía ver una musculatura algo marcada, no tenía los músculos de un deportista de élite, pero tampoco era ya aquel esmirriado de siempre. Se quedó mirando aquel cambio durante un buen rato, sin poder creerse lo que había pasado.

Aquel día, por suerte, era sábado y no tendría que ir al instituto, por lo que se ahorraría el explicar la desaparición tan repentina de su ojo morado. Bajó las escaleras con energías renovadas. Es más, la cara con la que su familia lo miró al bajar era digna de ser plasmada en una fotografía. Nunca le habían visto tan animado. Tras tomar un desayuno rápido, marchó a toda prisa a la calle, a correr. Jamás le había dado por salir a correr por la mañana, era más de quedarse dormido, pero aquel día era diferente. El sol resplandecía más que nunca en las calles. Se alejó de su barrio tan peligroso enseguida y siguió corriendo por la arteria principal de la ciudad, en dirección a un parque cercano, al que siempre habían ido cuando Claire aun era una niña pequeña.

La suerte no estaba del todo de su parte aquel día. Justo al entrar en el parque, mientras se distraía por un coche caro que pasaba justo en ese momento, chocó contra alguien y le hizo caer al suelo. Le pidió disculpas y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero al comprobar quien era se quedó pálido. Se trataba de Josh Hallower.

— ¡Tu…! Erickson, esta vez si que la has hecho buena…—dijo con un claro tono de enfado.

De un manotazo le apartó la mano que le tendía y se puso en pie. Le soltó un puñetazo, pero Derek lo esquivó en el último momento. Aquello les sorprendió a ambos por igual. El chico nunca había esquivado un golpe, y menos uno por parte de Josh. Sin rendirse, trató de propinarle una patada, pero también logró esquivarla. Finalmente, el último puñetazo que le lanzó, fue detenido por Derek, con su mano. Estaba impresionado. Sus reflejos y su agilidad habían aumentado de la noche a la mañana, e incluso un poco su velocidad. Ahora probaría a ver si su fuerza también. Aún sosteniendo su puño, tiró a Hallower al suelo. Enfadado el tipo sacó de su mochila su bate de beisbol. Estaba en problemas.

—Ya me has cabreado, Erickson. Ya no me importa llegar tarde al entrenamiento, si puedo quitarte esa cara de idiota que tienes.

Intentó golpearle con el bate, pero Derek logró agacharse a tiempo. Lejos de desaprovechar la desventaja en la que se había puesto, Josh le puso la zancadilla, dejándolo en el suelo. Luego, con un ágil movimiento del brazo, se dispuso a darle con el bate. El golpe contra el suelo no le dolió apenas al muchacho, lo que le pareció realmente extraño, pero algo le decía que con el bate no sería igual. Cerró los ojos, para recibir el impacto, pero éste no llegó. Volvió a abrir los ojos, extrañado. No se esperaba lo que vio. El bate había impactado con lo que parecía ser un cuadrado de luz, que se había interpuesto entre ellos a modo de escudo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!—dijo Hallower antes de salir corriendo.

Pero ni siquiera Derek podía contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Qué era él ahora? ¿En qué se había convertido? Y sobre todo rondaba una pregunta por su cabeza ¿Había sido aquel incidente lo que le había convertido en aquello?


	7. S2C2: Cae la espada

**Saga 2**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Cae la espada**_

* * *

Había pasado ya una semana. Derek había descubierto todo el potencial que tenían sus recién adquiridos "poderes". También se había encontrado con que la intensidad de sus poderes de luz variaba según la cantidad de la misma que tuviese alrededor. Cuando no había ni una pizca de luz, no podía usarlos. Pero sus reflejos, agilidad, fuerza y resistencia nuevos no cambiaban. Algo es algo. Derek no podía concentrarse en las clases aquel día. Según la conversación que había oído hacía una semana, aquel día volverían esos tipos. No tenía un buen presentimiento. Su padre no parecía haber hecho nada, y cada día estaba más nervioso. No le gustaba aquello.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad. Desde aquel encontronazo en el parque con Hallower, no había vuelto a meterse con ellos, es más, le huía. Le tenía miedo desde el incidente del escudo de luz. El día acabó y Derek volvió a casa, teniendo también una tarde normal. Suspiró y se relajó un poco. Al parecer nada malo iba a pasar, o eso pensaba. La verdad iba a ser todo lo contrario.

* * *

Estaba toda la familia viendo la televisión. Ya había anochecido pero aun no había llegado la hora normal a la que solían venir aquellos tipos. A Derek le pareció oír un ruido extraño proveniente de afuera, pero supuso que venía de la tele. De pronto, y dándoles a todos un susto de muerte, alguien echó la puerta abajo con un gran estruendo. Por el hueco entraron tres tipos trajeados, en cuyas espaldas llevaban grandes mochilas. El chico cogió la mano de su hermana y comenzó a retroceder.

—Erickson, fin del plazo. Dánoslo o sufre las consecuencias.

—No… no lo tengo… por favor… dadme más…

—No hay más tiempo para ti, Erickson—dijo uno de ellos. Los tres abrieron las mochilas y sacaron unas ametralladoras—Te lo advertimos.

Derek corrió antes de que todo empezase. Se metió en el sótano con la pequeña, ocultándose bajo las escaleras del mismo. Fuera se oían los disparos. Alguno que otro atravesó la puerta del sótano, agujereándola. Los tiros no cesaban. Y de pronto, una cadena de sonidos lo detuvo todo. Ruidos de disparo, un alarido de dolor, un fuerte estruendo de algo grande cayendo, un potente grito que decía "basta" y la madera de la puerta crujir al ser pisada. Luego, todo fue silencio. Derek dirigió una mirada seria hacia su hermana pequeña.

—Quédate aquí. Voy a subir a ver lo que ha pasado.

Intentaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que podría ver allá arriba mientras subía las escaleras, pero ni el mismo creía que fuese a poder. Abrió la puerta del sótano con cuidado, alerta por si tenía que desplegar el escudo de luz para defenderse. Lo que vio al principio no le sorprendió demasiado. Las paredes estaban agujereadas y un armario estaba tirado en el suelo, el causante del estruendo sin duda. Lo siguiente que vio lo dejó en shock: Su madre estaba en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre, gimiendo lastimosamente. Derek se inclinó junto a ella a toda prisa, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No… mamá… no…—balbuceaba. La mujer tenía un agujero de bala que atravesaba su hombro de un lado a otro.

—Derek… hijo mío…—su siempre suave mano acariciaba el rostro del chico. Su voz sonaba muy débil.

—N-no hables… te… te pondrás bien—ya no sabía si las lágrimas que se le derramaban eran de ira o de tristeza.

—Hijo… te quiero…

Un grito ahogado, proveniente de algún lugar a espaldas del chico, llamó su atención. Claire miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía congelada.

—Ma… ¡Mamá!—el grito horrorizado de la pequeña puso los pelos de punta a Derek.

— ¡Claire…!—aulló su madre. Derek se puso en pie y se alejó, para que su hermana pudiese ir con su madre.

No había rastro de Marcus. Se lo habían llevado. Movido por la rabia, el muchacho se dirigió hasta un armario empotrado y sacó un pequeño baúl de su interior. En él se encontraban un montón de recuerdos de su tío. Cogió lo único que le interesaba. Un uniforme completo de marine y una máscara anti-gas. Se vistió con el uniforme y cogió una vieja espada de la familia que colgaba en la pared del salón a modo decorativo. Su padre siempre había dicho que aquella espada era extremadamente dura y ligera. El chico cogió la máscara y dirigió la mirada hacia Claire.

—Cuida de mamá hasta que yo vuelva.

— ¿Adónde vas, Derek?

—A por papá—dijo poniéndose la máscara.

* * *

No sabía donde estaba la base de aquellos tipos, pero no sería muy difícil descubrirlo. En un callejón situado dos manzanas más allá de su casa, había un tipo apodado "Talker". Era el ejemplo gráfico de lo que significaba su nombre: A la que le amenazabas un poco cantaba como un pajarillo. Derek lo encontró muy rápidamente, estaba junto a un contenedor acabándose un litro de cerveza. Al llegar le metió una patada y lo tiró al suelo, rompiéndose la botella al caer ésta al suelo. Apuntó a su cuello con la espada. No estaba para tonterías.

—Necesito saber donde se esconde una panda de tipos trajeados que ocultan sus armas en mochilas.

— ¿Buscas tipos trajeados en una ciudad como esta? Los hay por todas partes, chico marine… Bonita espada.

Echó una mirada a un cartel de neón de la parte trasera de un bar. Perfecto. Había luz. Su puño se iluminó y disparó un rayo de fotones contra una pared. Haciéndole un boquete a la misma. Volvió su mirada a "Talker", que miraba embobado el boquete.

—Los que buscas son el "Dark Head". Su escondite está en la parte de atrás del "Nocturn club"—dijo asustado.

—Te daría las gracias, pero una sucia rata como tú no se lo merece—dijo, disparando otro rayo con el dedo, de menor intensidad, justo al lado de su pie.

* * *

Se encontraba justo frente a la puerta que le había dicho "Talker". Si era mentira, volvería y quizás perdiese un pie esta vez. Suspiró. Estaba preparado. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se preparó para usar el escudo de luz si era necesario. Pero no se esperaba ver lo que vio. Se encontró a su padre, de rodillas y con las manos sobre la nuca, rodeado por un montón de tipos trajeados apuntándole con sus armas. Su entrada los distrajo, y su padre trató de salir corriendo, pero uno de ellos le metió un tiro y éste cayó al suelo. La ira de Derek, ya de por si elevada, aumentó hasta límites insospechados. Soltó un grito de pura furia y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Comenzaron a disparar, pero las balas solo impactaban contra el escudo de luz, aplastándose. En varios golpes, zanjó el asunto y los dejó a todos inconscientes. Corrió junto a su padre y se arrodilló a su lado, tal como había hecho con su madre. La herida de éste era más grave. Lo miró a los ojos.

—Era para ti… Pero ellos… Lo hice todo por ti, hijo mío, y ahora…—su voz se apagó y su vida se consumió. Derek le cerró los ojos y dedicó una mirada de odio a la puerta doble de madera que tenía frente a él. Se las iba a pagar.

No se molestó en abrir la puerta, la voló con un rayo de fotones. El tipo, que debería estar aterrorizado por todo lo que había pasado, estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero frente a un escritorio de roble. Tenía las manos cruzadas y apoyadas en la mesa. Una sonrisa mezquina se dibujaba en sus labios.

— ¿Quién eres tu?

—Soy… la Espada de Damocles. Y adivina sobre que cabeza va a caer….

Sin darle a aquel tipo ni un solo segundo para reaccionar, se abalanzó de un salto sobre él, aterrizando en la mesa. El tipo echó el sillón hacia atrás ayudándose de las ruedas de éste y se levantó para huir. Pero Derek leyó sus movimientos y le cortó el brazo derecho al tipo, que comenzó a sangrar, y el hombre se desplomó. Le vendó el muñón con una cortina y lo ató, con una cuerda que encontró, a su sillón. Usando el teléfono del escritorio llamó a la policía.

—Están de camino, y dudo que te queden fuerzas para moverte, así que pronto estarás a buen recaudo entre rejas.

Y dicho esto salió por la puerta, cogió a su padre y se lo llevó en brazos. Le daría un buen entierro cerca de casa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa casi se derrumba. Para cuando llegó, su madre los había abandonado también, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Llamó a gritos a Claire, pero nadie respondía. Dejando el cuerpo de su padre junto al de su madre, buscó por toda la casa a la niña, pero no había rastro. Maldijo en voz alta.

Pasó la noche entera cavando con una pala de luz sólida en el jardín. Cuando comenzaba a amanecer, enterró a sus padres juntos. Es lo que ellos hubieran querido. Una vez había oído a su madre decir que no soportaría vernos a ninguno morir, que de haber sido así hubiese acabado con su propia vida. Pensar en todo lo que habían significado aquellas personas que ahora ya no estaban y en todos sus recuerdos junto a ellos le provocó un llanto que se extendió a casi toda la mañana. Se habían ido y ya no volverían. Ahora… estaba solo.

* * *

Llovía. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente. Con los ahorros secretos de la familia y el dinero que su padre se había esforzado hasta la muerte por conseguir, logró alquilar un pequeño piso en Brooklyn. Le convenía cambiar de aires. Alejarse de su antigua ciudad era algo que necesitaba. La pequeña Claire aun no había dado señales de vida. Ya la daba por muerta al igual que su familia. Sonaba duro, pero ya que lo había perdido todo no sabía como seguir. Ahora tenía "eso" que le faltaba, tenía poder, pero no fuerzas. Acababa de comprar el Bugle y miró el primer titular, que llevaba una foto algo borrosa. "_El Tigre Albino salva el Empire State Building_" rezaba.

Héroes. Esa parecía ser la respuesta. Quizás con eso lograse llenar un vacío. Ahogar la culpa que sentía por no haber evitado la muerte de sus padres en actos heroicos parecía una buena idea. En la última hoja del periódico vio un anuncio que le gustó: "_Leo Zelinsky, trajes de todo tipo. El favorito de los héroes_". Merecía la pena probar.

* * *

En un sótano de una casa destartalada de Hell's Kitchen, la organización "Dark Head" estaba de celebración. No sólo inauguraban una nueva base de operaciones, sino el resurgimiento de un líder. Uno de los miembros fue lo suficientemente osado como para cuestionar sus métodos. El líder comenzó a estrangularle con su mano mecánica y acabó con su vida con una descarga eléctrica.

—Si alguien tiene alguna objeción más, estaré deseoso de escucharla… Estoy esperando…—nadie contestó—Bien… hoy comienza una nueva etapa para nosotros. Porque a partir de hoy, "Dark Head" tiene un líder a su altura. La mano de la muerte—el brazo metálico brilló a la tenue luz de la lámpara.


	8. S3C1: Más que humano

**Saga 3**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Más que humano**_

* * *

Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a mi caótica vida. Soy Steven Stein, pero no aconsejo que me llaméis Steven si queréis conservar vuestra integridad física. Bueno, una vez hechas las presentaciones, pasaré a contaros lo que venía a contar. Para que podáis entender mínimamente mi vida, tengo que empezar desde tiempo antes de que yo siquiera fuera un proyecto. Si, me refiero a antes de que mis padres llegaran a quererse incluso. Ambos eran estudiantes de universidades distintas, en ciudades distintas y con carreras distintas, pero había algo que tenían en común, ambos eran los números uno en la parte relacionada con la genética en sus respectivas carreras. Cuando Gregory Stein, mi padre, y Cassandra Ivanova, mi madre, terminaron sus estudios, fueron seleccionados para trabajar en un proyecto de investigación del gen mutante. A ambos les pareció una oportunidad de lujo, y tanto el señor médico como la señorita bióloga formaron parte. Así, ellos se conocieron y bueno, todos sabemos las cosas que pasan cuando te enamoras y te conviertes en pareja y eso… al final, después de cuatro años de noviazgo y de trabajar en el proyecto se casaron.

Poco después de la boda (que casualidad ¿verdad?) mi madre se quedó embarazada de un pequeño demonio llamado Steve. Pero mi padre descubrió que portaba el gen mutante en su sangre. Tras unas pruebas sacando muestras de la placenta, creo, y tras muchos análisis, llegaron a la conclusión de que yo no sólo heredaría el gen mutante, si no que además lo tendría activo, lo que significaba que sería un muti y no un portador como papá. Y así, bajo estas circunstancias y conocimientos, nací yo.

Según tengo entendido, durante toda mi infancia no hubo muestra alguna de que yo tuviese alguna mutación de ninguna clase. Era más listo de lo normal, si, pero solo tal y como lo eran mis padres a esa edad, por lo que todo era normal. Entonces nació mi pequeño hermano Matt. El chaval también tenía el genecito de las narices en su cuerpo, pero… tampoco parecía haber anomalías. Así que nuestra infancia continuaba y nuestros padres llegaron a la conclusión de que sus predicciones habían fallado.

Y todo esto nos lleva a hace unos cuatro años atrás. Teniendo yo catorce, era lo que se puede decir, un chico problemático. No hay que ignorar que era un chico listo, pero siempre estaba metido en todos los fregados. Aquel día, en clase de química, había hecho explotar, a propósito, aunque el no lo supiese, una reacción en la cara del tipo más peligroso de la clase. El tipo de casi 1'85, me "invitó" a hacerle una visita a la salida de clase. Bueno, la visita no acabó muy bien, que digamos. Al salir de clase, me esperó frente a mi taquilla, con mirada desafiante. Yo me limité a sonreír, quizás algo burlonamente.

—Oye, Armario… creo que eso que hay bajo tu barra de pan… digo brazo, es mi taquilla, ¿podrías…?

— ¿¡Que acabas de decir!?

Puedo leeros la mente. Estaréis pensando "¿Este chaval es suicida, o es masoquista?" mi respuesta es… Quizás lo sea. La cuestión es que Mr. Bruto se abalanzó sobre mí e intentó estrangularme. Por suerte había calculado donde me había colocado cuando empecé a provocarle, y el empujón nos llevó a chocar contra la pared en el que el extintor mal colgado estaba. Bien, mi plan funcionó y el extintor le dio un bonito golpe en la cabeza a Mr. Bruto. Vale, fue mala idea, porque se cabreó más. Me lanzó contra el suelo y empezó a soltarme puñetazos y patadas. Todo el mundo estaba viendo como aquel mastodonte me daba golpes hasta que se cansase, lo cual sería difícil, incluso una chica por la que se podía decir que sentía… cosas. El caso es que ella le dijo que parase, pero el tipo no daba su brazo a torcer.

Bueno, lo que pasó entonces, fue difícil de explicar. Las lámparas de todo el pasillo se apagaron de golpe, y toda la electricidad almacenada en ellas tomó la forma que toman los rayos que caen en las tormentas y fueron directos a mis manos. Enseguida que llegaron allí salieron reflejados hacia el tipo, dándole un buen calambre y lanzándolo varios metros atrás. En aquel entonces no entendí bien que fue lo que pasó, pero la gente me miraba raro y se alejaba de mí, como si tuviera una enfermedad grave. Estaba a punto de entrar en un mundo en el que nunca desearía haber entrado. El tipo quedó en coma tras eso, y mi padre tuvo que lidiar con varias personas que querían llevarme con ellos. Uno de ellos parecía un agente de alguna organización ultra-secreta, en plan CIA o algo por el estilo.

Ahora ya no era bien visto por nadie. Todos me miraban mal, y no se me acercaban. Estaba solo y ni mis amigos querían estar a mi lado. Para más dolor aún, la chica que os mencioné antes me llamaba monstruo. Por lo tanto me quedé totalmente solo. Un día de esa semana, vinieron unos tipos extraños a ofrecerme un puesto en una academia especial. No me interesaba, me divertía más haciendo explotar cosas en las caras de esos idiotas que me odiaban. Ellos decían que estaría con gente especial como yo, que estaría entre los míos, pero no escogieron bien las palabras para convencerme. Al final desistieron y me dijeron que sin necesitaba ayuda, les llamase. Dijeron que eran los X-no-sé-qué, pero a mi la "X" me sonaba a otra cosa.

Pero los problemas no acabaron ahí, ni mucho menos. Las cosas dieron un atroz giro pocos días después del incidente. Yo ya me había hecho famoso en el barrio, y ya no podía ni salir de casa sin que una horda de gente con carteles de "No queremos monstruos" y cosas así me persiguiera. Aquel día, mi padre volvía de trabajar. Estaba agotado y solo tenía ganas de volver a casa. Pero un grupo radical anti mutante le pilló en la calle y lo lincharon. Todo por mi culpa, por ser quien era. Al día siguiente, fuimos todos al hospital a verle. Tenía heridas graves por todo el cuerpo, una hemorragia interna, y tendrían que operarle la rodilla. Por seguridad, nos mudamos a Manhattan con mi tío, que era uno de los oficiales del NYPD, y mi madre huyó a Nuevo México, donde le habían ofrecido un trabajo en una sucursal de la empresa.

Y ahí pasé los siguientes cuatro años. Ahora las cosas han cambiado bastante. Estaba ya en el último curso del instituto, y bueno… ya no estaba en Denver, aquí nadie conocía mi historia. Me hice amigo de una chica llamada Lily y junto con Matt, los tres íbamos de un lado para otro, casi siempre juntos.

Una mañana de un sábado, mientras volvía de hacer unas compras, vi a mi hermanito salir de un callejón no muy recomendable. Empecé a seguirle corriendo a toda prisa. De pronto, mi hermano dio un salto y se elevó en el aire de manera que ningún humano normal podría haberlo hecho, llegando al tejado de un edificio. Mi cara en ese momento tuvo que ser memorable, pero no me vi en ese momento, así que no podría asegurarlo. El caso es que tomé el atajo más rápido para llegar al apartamento de mi tío.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

—Era mi secreto, Steve.

—Vamos a ver, enano. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando la gente descubrió mis poderes? ¿Necesitas que te recuerde lo que le pasó a papá por mi culpa?

—Eso no es justo…

—Lo que podemos hacer no es para ir alardeando, Matt, es algo serio. Hay gente por ahí que odia lo que somos…

—Seguimos siendo personas…

—Somos mutantes. Ellos no nos consideran personas, nos consideran monstruos.

—Leí en los periódicos… que hay un hombre que dice que somos el siguiente eslabón de la cadena evolutiva.

—Será un mutante también.

—Le llaman Ma…

—No me importa, no vuelvas a usar tus poderes frente a los demás.

—No eres ni papá ni mamá para decirme eso.

—Tal vez no, pero me preocupo por ti tanto como ellos lo harían.

—No voy a dejar de hacer lo que puedo hacer, si vienen a por mi los derrotaré.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer?—La verdad es que sentía curiosidad.

—Absorbo las cualidades de los animales que toco. Si toco un perro, gano su olfato y su oído, pero a cambio dejo de ver los colores y solo puedo ver en escala de grises.

—Suena interesante—dije extrayendo la electricidad de un enchufe y formando una bola de plasma pequeña la cual danzaba entre mis dedos sin que yo la rozase siquiera.

— ¡Hora de comer!—nos llamó la voz de mi tío

Durante el telediario, vimos que mi ciudad natal había pasado por un incidente de grandes proporciones, y una parte de la ciudad había sufrido graves y profundos daños. Por suerte mi padre ya había salido de aquel hospital, aunque en silla de ruedas, y se encontraba con mamá en Nuevo México. Luego pasaron a unas noticias sobre un suceso en la propia Manhattan, algo con el Empire State y unas bombas. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Como quedaba claro que Matt no iba a hacerme caso y seguiría con sus estúpidos jueguecitos, tuve que pensar en algo que me ayudase. El telediario y las cosas que vi en él me dieron una idea. Robé un par de pistolas de mi tío y algunos cargadores. Suerte que tenía Desert Eagles, también conocidas como Magnum, porque era las únicas que sabía como funcionaban. Desmantelé las pistolas y analicé las piezas y la manera en la que podría usarlas. Cuando por fin tuve claro el diseño comencé a trabajar. Usando algunos materiales químicos que conservaba de un regalo de mi padre (bueno, vale, los "tomé prestados" de su oficina en la casa), fabriqué un par de pilas electroquímicas de bastante potencia y las acoplé como pude al arma, de manera que pudiese disparar balas y al mismo tiempo yo pudiese usar mi poder a través de ellas. Luego las pinté de blanco y les di mi toque personal. Había fabricado mis propias armas.

* * *

—Oye tío Ed…

—Dime, Steve.

— ¿Puedo coger tu chaleco anti-balas viejo y un par de cosas que no usas para un experimento?

—Si, claro, adelante.

—Gracias—ya había salido corriendo cuando lo dijo.

Saqué todo lo que podía resultar útil en su armario y me lo llevé a mi habitación. Ahí empecé a trabajar. Aparté a un lado el chaleco y unas fundas de pistola, eso lo usaría tal cual. En lo otro tenía que hacer modificaciones. Cogí unas planchas metálicas y me quedé mirándolas. Había seis y tenían una longitud bastante aceptable, además eran bastante ligeras, aunque no demasiado gruesas. Podrían aguantar lo mismo que el chaleco, pero lo importante es que eran un buen conductor. Las serré y redondeé las puntas para poder hacerlas más manejables. Finalmente, las uní de dos en dos con correas de cuero duras pero flexibles, y añadí otras para que se pudieran atar. Ya estaba listo. Coloqué las parejas de placas en mis brazos y piernas. Cubrían la parte primordial por completo, que era lo que quería. Me coloqué el chaleco anti-balas y las fundas de pistolas, con las armas de mi creación enfundadas. Me miré al espejo del armario para ver como quedaba puesto. Parecía un bicho raro, aunque al fin y al cabo lo era. De pronto oí un golpe proveniente de la habitación contigua. Era la de mi hermano. Miré por la ventana y lo vi escabullirse. Fui al armario, me puse un pantalón vaquero ancho que cubriera las placas de mis piernas para que no se vieran, una gabardina que ocultaba el chaleco y las placas de las mangas, un sombrero, unos guantes sin dedos y unas gafas de sol. Sería muy difícil reconocerme así. Ahora tocaba seguir al enano, para protegerle. Aunque el que le protegería no sería Steven Stein, no… sería Plasmshock.


End file.
